Estafa y Prejuicio
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Este fic es una adaptación de la película "Heartbreakers" Valka y Astrid Hofferson, dos astutas estafadoras que usan sus encantos para conseguir lo que quieran de los hombres. Ningún hombre se les ha resistido, ¿pero qué pasará cuando pongan el ojo en sus nuevas victimas?¿Se saldrán con el premio mayor o caerán rendidas al amor? con temáticas y chistes para adultos.
1. A la mujer casada y casta

Este es un fic ya publicado en otras partes, puede que tenga algunas escenas subidas de tono o lenguaje vulgar, en la manera cómica de verlas, pero no habrá de hecho lemmon ni nada por el estilo XD

Empezamos.

Capítulo 1: A la mujer casada y casta, con el marido le basta.

En una iglesia de una comunidad armoniosa, se llevaba a cabo una boda.

Los novios: Stoick Vast, dueño de un gran taller mecánico, los pueblerinos lo consideraban un buen partido debido a que tenía una buena posición económica, aunque eso no le quitara que fuera ya un viejo de 40 años.

Muchas por interés habían intentado conquistarlo, pero sólo una mujer buena y de corazón puro le robó el corazón: Valeska.

Una mujer que un día llegó al pueblo debido a que su auto sufrió una descompostura, y cuando acudió al taller y sus miradas se cruzaron fue amor a primera vista. Y ahora, después de cuatro meses de estar saliendo, Stoick no lo soportó, le propuso matrimonio a su pura y casta novia, ya que la mujer, también de 40 años, era muy tradicionalista y no podía hacer cosas indebidas fuera del matrimonio.

—Valeska, y Stoick los declaro marido y mujer. —Finalizó el amable sacerdote.

Los novios se besaron con amor, y la gente aplaudió, ahora seguía lo bueno... ¡La fiesta!, claro que no, sino la noche de bodas, pero claro, primero la fiesta.

—Stoick mi amor, ahora que estamos casados yo...—Valeska le empezó a susurrar cositas a su marido que no hicieron más que encenderlo y animarlo a acabar la fiesta, su amor por ella lo había hecho abstinente los meses que estuvieron saliendo, era justo y necesario, tenía mucho que dar. Y su esposa, parecía que por fin olvidaría sus tradiciones para ser la mujer ardiente que sabía que podía ser.

Era eso o la mujer se estaba pasando de copas.

—Valeska, ya no lo soporto más. —dijo con notoria lujuria. —Vámonos...

—Oh, Stoick, pero la fiesta. —dijo esta animada con la copa de champagne en alto.

—Val...

—Disculpe, Stoick... —interrumpió inoportunamente el padrino. — ¿Puedo bailar una pieza con su esposa?

—N..

—Por supuesto. —aceptó la alegre mujer y se abrazó al padrino, quien nada lento se la llevó a bailar, dejando a Stoick con la temperatura alta.

Así se la pasó el hombre, cada vez que intentaba llevarse a su mujer un cretino le pedía una pieza y esta debido a su increíble generosidad y atención hacia sus invitados aceptaba, ¡hasta el mesero bailó con ella!

Ese engendro hasta se había atrevido a tocar el trasero de su amada y se recargó en su pecho, claro, como era un enano, fue la gota que derramó la paciencia de Stoick.

— ¡Valeska, vámonos!

Tomó a la mujer del brazo, arrebatándosela al mesero para llevarla al cuarto de hotel que exclusivamente había separado para su romántica noche.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, quiso hacer la antigua tradición de cargar a la novia, Valeska reía complacida y revoloteaba las piernas emocionadas, sin ser consiente que Stoick batalla para abrir la maldita puerta, tanta fue su desesperación que la pateó rompiendo una parte que después pagaría, lo importante es que quería hacer suyo a esa mujer.

La acostó en la cama, y ansioso la empezó a besar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... todo a su tiempo. —dijo Valka seductoramente.

Se quitó a su marido de encima y lo acostó contra la cama, le daría un pequeño espectáculo que nunca olvidaría. Stoick miraba ansioso la escena, su mujer se deshacía del ajustado vestido de novia para mostrar una ajustada lencería, que consistía de un corsé que resaltaba la figura de su delgada cintura así como sus hermosos pechos.

—¡¿Quieres hacerme tuya?! —empezó a dominar la atrevida mujer, una faceta desconocida para el hombre, pero que sin lugar a dudas le gustaba.

—¡Sí! —exclamó tembloroso, su amiguito dentro del pantalón estaba ardiendo.

—Adelante. —Se exhibió Valeska como un trofeo, ofreciéndosele para que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Stoick la volvió a la cama y la recostó, trató inicialmente de quitarle el ajustado corsé, pero este parecía estar pegado a su cuerpo, estaba teniendo problemas, y se sentía estúpido e inexperto.

—Mejor empiezo por acá. —trató de ser más romántico y menos lujurioso.

Así que empezó besando los pies de su amada, hasta subir hasta su armadura, es decir, su corsé. Con cada beso, su amiguito le exigía culminar con la acción, pero ¡oh, no! Sucedió lo peor.

Unos horribles ronquidos.

—¡Valeska! ¡VALESKA! — la mujer se había dormido en su noche de bodas. —No... no puedes hacerme esto. —chilló el hombre, mientras su amiguito le exigía una mujer.

Tentado por el demonio, quiso arrojarle los hielos y el agua de la champagne, pero al final se arrepintió, no podía hacerle eso a una mujer tan increíble como ella, mejor se lo echó a su amiguito para calmarlo, que más daba, ya había esperado 4 meses, un día más no lo mataría.

Continuará.

 **XD, y así empieza este, espero que también les guste a los que aún no lo han leído.**

 **19 de febrero de 2017**


	2. A buena y sin engaño

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **A buena y sin engaño, para mi quiero el provecho y para ti el daño.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había llegado, Stoick casi no había podido dormir por su fracaso de noche de bodas, a diferencia de Valeska, que durmió plácidamente en la cama hasta que despertó como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó adolorida cuando vio a su pobre y desdichado marido viéndola fijamente desde el sofá. —Stoick, no puedo creerlo... me quedé dormida, en ¡nuestra noche de bodas!

—Buen día amor. —Saludó el hombre tratando de sonreír, una parte de él estaba molesto, aunque no podía enojarse con la carita de borrego a medio morir que le ponía su esposa. — No te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué no empezamos ahora? —insinuó lujuriosamente.

Sólo esa pequeña línea fue suficiente para que Stoick se lanzara a su mujer para besarla apasionadamente, se excitó más cuando la escuchó gemir, aunque de repente sus placenteros gemidos fueron reemplazados por un quejumbroso sonido.

— ¡Voy a vomitar!

Valeska empujó a Stoick para salir como rayo hacia el baño y empezar a expulsar todo el licor, los chocolates, bombones, mariscos, en fin, todo lo que había comido la noche anterior. Mientras tanto Stoick se asqueaba al escuchar como su mujer devolvía aproximadamente $500 dólares en comida.

— ¡No tardo Stoick! —avisó la mujer sin dejar de vomitar. —Se pasa me pasa en un ratito.

—¡Ah, no no no! No te preocupes tú sigue...—Exclamó espantado, escucharla vomitar no era exactamente placentero en ese momento. —Mejor... continuamos en la noche... tengo que ir a la oficina por unos papeles antes de ir a la luna de miel y también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Ok amor... entonces déjame darte un beso de despedida. —Pidió la mujer entre asquerosos gorgoteos.

—No, así déjalo... ¡Me voy!

Stoick corrió por su vida, sólo esperaba que su mujer se lavara muy bien la boca, supuso que era de las partes del matrimonio a lo que se debía de acostumbrar.

.

.

Llegó desanimado al trabajo, hasta agotado estaba y eso que no había tenido relaciones, sólo aquella sensación de querer hacer suya a una mujer, había esperado mucho tiempo, no se le hacía justo. Sus empleados al verlo tan "cansado" se burlaron y entre bromas exclamaron que "Valeska lo había dejado agotado"

 _"Si supieran"_ —bufó el hombre, regañando a todos por andar de indiscretos.

Cansado de los comentarios, entró al único lugar en donde había paz. Su oficina.

—Oh, muy buen día Sr. Vast...

Bueno, no estaba del todo solo, su asistente personal Aslaug, lo recibió con un "caluroso" abrazo, era una chica bonita, de 20 años y estudiante administrativa; de ojos azules, cabello castaño largo, y no sólo eso... sus piernas, uno de los motivos principales de contratación, así como su firme trasero y pechos y claro, porque era inteligente.

—Felicidades. —dijo la chica besando delicadamente su mejilla. —Me dijeron que la boda estuvo estupenda.

—Eh... sí claro... Aslaug... que mal que... no pudiste ir. —dijo lentamente Stoick, pues apreció que su asistente estrenaba un mini vestido color gris que mostraba casi en su totalidad sus hermosas piernas que combinaban perfectamente con sus altos tacones.

—Sr. Vast, hay mucho por hacer antes de que se vaya... enseguida le traeré la papelería. —Indicó profesionalmente la chica.

Este sin poder parpadear tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, hasta que se golpeó mentalmente por estar viendo lujuriosamente a otra mujer, y no sólo una mujer si no su sexy asistente. Para cuando volvió a la realidad Aslaug ya había llegado con unos papeles los cuales muy, muy personalmente entregó.

—Firme aquí, y aquí ...y aquí. —indicó muy cerca de él, al grado que casi su pechos se pegaban en su cara, trató de ignorar aquellas jóvenes cumbres y concentrarse en que ya estaba casado y en los papeles, sin embargo...— ¿Le dolió?

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! —exclamó exaltado pues la pregunta de Aslaug la interpretó en doble sentido.

— ¿El matrimonio? —dijo inocentemente. —Es que dicen que usted solía ser...

— ¡No Aslaug! Eso se acabó... ahora soy un hombre casado. —expresó orgulloso el hombre.

—Me alegro por usted... entrégueme. —pidió los papeles para llevarlos a revisión.

Stoick suspiró aliviado cuando la atractiva chica se fue aunque...

— ¡Oh, no!

A la pobre Aslaug se le habían caído los papeles.

Sintiéndose toda una torpe se agachó cuidadosamente, tratando que su mini vestido no se levantara tanto, aunque era ignorante de que su trasero estaba siendo el espectáculo del hombre. Stoick sintió un cosquilleo en su amiguito, se alteró tanto que para no ver aquello se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a su asistente.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Vast.

Stoick sonrió nerviosamente pues el remedio salió peor, pues ahora tenía una vista perfecta de su escote, aquellos pechos que clamaban por que los tocaran. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre vio de cerca a la chica, era realmente bonita muy, muy atractiva y de seguro fogosa en la cama. No lo soportó, ni su amiguito y tomó bruscamente a la chica por sus mejillas para plantarle un lujurioso beso.

La chica se quejó y golpeó débilmente en un intento de hacer reaccionar al excitado Stoick.

— ¡Señor! —exclamó ofendida.

—Dios mío, Aslaug... lo siento... lo siento. —Se disculpó una y otra vez Stoick sintiéndose un pervertido.

Esperaba que la chica lo acusara o por lo menos lo golpeara con más fuerza, pero en lugar de eso, esta la miró enternecida y de un momento a otro, la muy fogosa se lanzó hacia él para devorarlo a besos.

— ¡A quién engaño, también lo deseo! —dijo entre besos.

Pero Stoick la detuvo.

—¡No Aslaug, estoy casado!

Pero a quién engañaba, había deseo en los ojos de ambos y se lanzó como lobo a la chica.

Cargó y Aslaug y esta enredó sus piernas en su cuerpo, mostrando toda su sexy lencería color blanca. Rápidamente Stoick se dirigió a su asiento, prefería sentado o acostado en lugar de parado.

Atrevidamente Aslaug se deslizó hacia abajo, rozando todas sus partes lista para hacerle un "trabajito" que excitó de sobremanera al hombre.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —la escuchó decir con sorpresa al llegar a sus partecillas.

—Sí... ¿impresionada?

— ¿Es un cinto del diseñador Johan?

—Eh... sí. —confirmó torpemente Stoick pues pensaba que hablaba de su amigo, pero Aslaug ni siquiera le había bajado la cremallera, aunque pronto lo empezó a hacer.

Pero...

— ¡AMOOOOOOR! —la voz de Valeska en la parte inferior de la oficina.

—¡Oh, no! Vete de aquí! —pidió nervioso Stoick, su esposa había llegado en un momento crítico.

—No puedo...

— ¡Que te vayas!

—No puedo, mi cabello se atoró en la cremallera del pantalón. —explicó Aslaug, efectivamente con el cabello atorado.

— ¡Ay, no! —se asustó el hombre al ver la silueta de su mujer en la puerta de cristal.

Esta entró feliz de la vida a la oficina.

—Amor, ya tardaste, dijiste que sólo firmarías unos papeles.

—Eh... sí... es que aún no me los entregan... eh... por qué no me esperas en ese restaurante que tanto te gusta, te veo en... ¿media hora? —preguntó nervioso.

—Oh.. Stoick, claro que sí. —Se acercó su esposa para darle un beso.

Stoick se trató de levantar de su asiento, aunque era difícil con su asistente entre sus piernas que se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio.

Una vez que se despidió, Valeska salió de la oficina, regresándole así el alma al pobre de Stoick.

—Ahora sí niña... vete de aquí. —Se levantó sin tacto alguno, lastimando el cuero cabello de la pobre chica.

— ¡Pues ayúdeme! —exigió la chica.

Stoick la tomó de la cabeza, en una posición muy comprometedora cuando...

— ¡Oh, Stoick... ¿ese auto es para mí? —entró Valeska de repente, cuya alegría se esfumó cuando vio a su esposo y a la sexy asistente haciendo... "cositas"

—¡Valeska, puedo explicarlo! Es que se le atoró el cabello. —Indicó torpemente a su asistente que asintió a la explicación

— ¡15 horas Stoick! —lloriqueó la mujer. —¡15 horas y ya me engañaste...con ESTA! —señaló despectivamente a la chica y salió huyendo de la oficina.

.

.

Una semana después, ambos se encontraban firmando el divorcio.

Debido al engaño y traumas psicológicos, a Valeska le fue otorgado $350, 000 dolares (la mitad de los bienes de Stoick) y por supuesto el auto mercedes que este pretendía darle.

Stoick no se negó a su petición, había fallado como hombre y le había faltado al amor de su vida. Se lo merecía.

.

.

Mientras tanto Valeska, nombre real Valka, empezaría una nueva vida, ya tenía un muy buen itinerario de viaje, sólo le hacía falta una cosita.

Se detuvo en una gasolinera, esperando a alguien en especial.

Detrás de ella, se detuvo un taxi, de este salió la sexy Aslaug, Valka la miró de abajo hacia arriba, viendo que ahora vestía más decentemente con unos pantalones ceñidos a su cuerpo al igual que una blusa azul de tirantes y chaqueta del mismo color; mientras que su cabello castaño que volaba con el movimiento y el viento fue reemplazado por la chica que lo retiró mostrando realmente que se trataba de una peluca, dando a mostrar el real y rubio cabello que tenía.

— ¡Astrid, usaste el vestido gris! —regañó Valka. —Te dije estrictamente que usarás el azul.

— ¡Funcionó madre! ¡Te dije que lo podía manejar solita!—sonrió orgullosa la chica y se adentró al nuevo auto.

Valka resopló, estafar hombres era muy sencillo, educar a su hija... no tanto.

Continuará.


	3. De tal palo tal astilla

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **De tal palo tal astilla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Madre e hija emprendieron su viaje en carretera para salir del añejo pueblo, claro, después de haberle estafado la gasolina a un pobre desdichado.

Durante el trayecto, Valka miraba cada cierto tiempo a su hija, aquella rubia que había osado desafiarla en el plan de engaño con Stoick. ¡Cuánto había crecido su niña!

Astrid Hofferson, de 19 años en realidad, orgullosa y hermosa era lo único que tenía.

Había quedado embarazada a los 20 años, como toda ilusa enamorada creyó que formaría una hermosa familia con el hombre que amaba, pero se había equivocado. El padre de su hija no había sido más que un desgraciado, que la negó así como a su pequeña y se fue con otra mujer. Una dura lección para Valka, que prometió que jamás ningún hombre la lastimaría y tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a su hija.

Pasando por diversas adversidades se encontró con una buena mujer que le enseñó el arte de estafar a los nefastos hombres, y para cuando Astrid había cumplido 5 años, ella ya era una experta en el negocio; no había sido fácil, inicialmente había empezado como su hija, su patrona, llamada Gothi, era la que llevaba el rol de la esposa mientras que ella era la encargada de engatusar a los recién casados, sin la necesidad siquiera de dar el tesorito.

Durante sus años de aprendizaje, también enseñó a su hija a no dejarse de los hombres y está aprendía con gran facilidad. A los 6 años, Astrid era capaz de quitarle los caramelos a los niños con un sólo golpe; a los 10 años la niña aprendido a conseguir obsequios y que le hicieran la tarea sólo con palabrerías y cursilerías, a los 15 podía quitarle a cualquier jovencita el novio y poner a los chicos a sus pies. A los 18, pidió ser su socia para seguir estafando a los hombres, ahorrándole así a Valka el tener que contratar actrices.

Su hija tenía una buena vida; con engaños conseguía comida extravagante gratis, invitaciones a lugares exclusivos, transporte gratuito, celulares, ropa y todo lo que ella quisiera. Se había hecho una persona exigente y con gustos específicos y no toleraba la crítica y era muy muy intolerante. Eso le había dado una actitud arrogante pues era obvio que la alumna superaba a la maestra, o eso era lo que ella creía, pensaba Valka.

— ¿Y cuánto fue? —preguntó Astrid encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— ¡No fumes en mi nuevo auto! —regañó Valka arrebatándoselo y tirándolo por la ventanilla.

—Ni que fuera un Lamborghini... ¡anda! Dime... ¿cuánto nos ganamos?

—$80, 000 dólares. —Mintió, sabía que si le decía la verdad su hija podría derrochar todo en un segundo.

— ¿80, 000 dólares? —gruñó Astrid a punto de hacer una rabieta. — ¡¿4 meses en ese asqueroso motel que ni siquiera tenía cable para $80,000 dólares?! Estás perdiendo el toque ¡madre!

—Tú sabes cómo es el negocio, tiene sus bajas y altas...—contestó Valka tranquilamente.

— ¡Te dije que necesitábamos algo bueno ya que quiero hacer mi vida sola!

Era cierto, Valka recordó que a su caprichuda hija se le había metido en la cabeza hacer su vida y hacer fraudes por cuenta propia.

—Astrid, cálmate y disfruta del panorama... enojarte te remarcará tu horrible ceño fruncido.

— ¡No madre! Me prometiste que me dejarías ir... así que no me importa si te quedas sin nada ¡pero quiero mi parte! Lo suficiente para que pueda empezar sola. ¡Me lo merezco!

—¡qué vas a empezar sola ni que nada! No tienes aun las habilidades suficientes.

—Ese hombre Stoick cayó. —sonrió victoriosamente.

—Stoick era predecible... cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho. —despreció Valka .

—Madre, no pongas excusa y sólo dame lo que ¡pertenece!

Viendo que no habría manera de convencerla, a Valka no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que no hay dinero?! —exclamó Valka cuando en el banco le dijeron el monto total de sus cuentas.

—Eh.. Señora el banco se cobró automáticamente de sus ahorros lo acumulado de sus impuestos atrasados. —trató de explicar el relajado empleado del banco.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Astrid ofendida.

—Claro que podemos.

Otra voz se unió a la conversación, detrás de ella había una ancianita en traje elegante que tenía porte abogada o policía, que en realidad era una fiscalista y experta de impuestos.

—Debido a la falta de presentación de sus impuestos se le hizo cargo automático, y den gracias a los dioses que nos le pidieron cuentas de cómo obtienen sus ingresos. —Insinuó malévolamente.

Valka calmó su drama al detectar la amenaza, no le convenía provocar a la mujer, pues 4 matrimonios fallidos en menos de 2 años no se verían bien en una demanda.

Al final no le dejaron más que $10, 000 dólares de los que podía disponer como ellas quisiera.

.

.

.

—Bien, aquí van mil, dos mil, tres mil, cuatro mil y cinco mil...—contó Valka el dinero para entregarlos en manos de su muy furiosa hija, cuya cuenta también fue confiscada por falta de pago de impuesto. —¡Que te vaya muy bien!

Valka subió a su auto fingiendo abandonarla, aunque por sus adentros se encontraba contando lentamente hasta 10 pues sabía que...

—¡Está bien! —gruñó Astrid subiendo al auto con ella.

La mujer sonrió para sí misma, conocía a su pequeña ambiciosa, no se arriesgaría a empezar su lujosa vida con tan poco dinero.

—Oh, Astrid te prometo que arreglaré este problema, podemos hacer unos negocios más y reunir otra vez nuestros ahorros.

—Sólo con una condición madre. —gruñó la chica. —Ya no quiero blancos de baja calidad, si vamos a hacer esto otra vez tenemos que irnos a los grandes, yo escogeré el lugar.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¡¿Qué lugar?!

—Berk.

—¡¿BERK?! —exclamó Valka exaltada, ese lugar era un lugar exclusivo y de gente millonaria. —Astrid, conoces las reglas, ¡millonarios no!, son difíciles, no son estúpidos y cuidan muy bien sus intereses.

—He hablado madre. —amenazó Astrid sin bajar la guardia. —Berk o nada... y si no aceptas iré de cualquier manera sola.

Valka tragó saliva, no cabía duda que enseñado bien a su hija.

—Está bien.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

Continuará


	4. El arte de agradar

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El arte de agradar es el arte de engañar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MLlegando a Berk, un lugar paradisiaco cerca de la playa, Astrid no perdió el tiempo y guio a su madre al lugar en el que quería (exigía) quedarse. Un hotel de lujo de 5 estrellas, cerca del mar y con comida deliciosa.

—Astrid, esto es demasiado extravagante. —Opinó Valka.

—Por fin lo que merezco. —Astrid la ignoró y bajó del auto con una enorme sonrisa.

Valka sólo resopló y no le quedó de otra más que seguirle la corriente y hacer una de sus mejores interpretaciones.

Ambas mujeres, ya vestidas de acuerdo a la ocasión, Valka elegantemente y Astrid muy muy atrevida caminaron por el lobby planeando su nuevo movimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo debemos aplicar para conseguir la habitación? —preguntó la rubia como si de un experta se tratara. — ¿Ver ratones, comida espantosa, mal servicio?

—Preferiría algo clásico y más efectivo—respondió su madre sin perder el porte. — _"La caída"_

—Ni se te ocurra madre, es vergonzoooo...

Astrid no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues Valka le metió el pie para que se cayera y se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡Oh, no! —empezó a dramatizar, sacando una botellita de agua que esparció en el piso para simular que estaba mojado, mientras tanto Astrid se quejaba por tremendo golpe que se había dado en toda la cara.

Pronto, todo el personal disponibles del hotel; camareros, recepcionistas y gerentes fueron a atender a la pobre chica, al igual que los curiosos huéspedes se acercaban al área del accidente.

—No pasa nada—trató de alejar el gerente a los curiosos.

— ¡¿Cómo que nada¡? Se rompió la cabeza. —empezó a chillar Valka.

Acto seguido, ya tenían una suite de lujo y Astrid siendo atendida como reina por el servicio al cuarto y médicos disponibles.

—Lo sentimos Sra. Hofferson. —se seguía disculpando el gerente con la mujer que no se les había despegado durante todo ese tiempo de ellas. — ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted?

—Sí, ¿podrían considerar invertir en un trapeador? —regañó Valka aun molesta por el percance que había sufrido su pobre hija.

—Claro, lo tomaremos en cuenta. —dijo el nervioso hombre. —Otra cosa Sra., su reservación no pudo ser procesada como la pidió, no hay habitaciones disponibles y me temo que la suite sólo la podrán ocupar por esta noche.

Enseguida que dijo eso, Astrid emitió un doloroso grito que enaltecía todo el sufrimiento que había causado el que no trapearan bien el piso. Valka miró al hombre, acusándolo del dolor de su hija por lo que al gerente no le quedó de otra más que dejar que se quedarán en la suite, con todo pagado a cortesía del hotel.  
Una vez que Valka, fingiendo no estar del todo conforme con eso, corrió a todos los presentes para que dejaran descansar a su hija, una vez solas, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Oye... no me vuelvas a tirar así sin avisar. —reclamó Astrid dándole un empujoncito.

—Lo hice porque tú caída es muy falsa.

—No es cierto, mira.

Astrid se echó al piso fingiendo una caída que más bien parecía una actuación de telenovela extranjera, poco creíble para la experta Valka.

—Debes practicar. —aconsejó esta no muy convencida.

Entonces como venganza, Astrid pateó por detrás de su chamorro para que la acompañara en el piso, empezando así una reñida pero amorosa pelea madre e hija, eran esos momentos en que Valka consideraba a su pequeña como una niña que necesitaba la protección y los cuidados de su madre.

— ¿Ahora cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó Astrid a la experta.

—Hay que buscar objetivos.

.

.

.

Con sus encantos, Valka y Astrid lograron hacer que un hombre que rentaba lujosos botes las llevara de paseo por las excéntricas casas de los millonarios, donde podrían observar a cada uno de los posibles candidatos.

—Fishlegs Ingerman, 35 años, cardiólogo experto en el ramo, vale 40 millones de dólares en un divorcio. —analizó Astrid con gran interés el currículo del candidato, algo gordo y viejo para ella pero con mucho dinero.

—Hay un problema. —señaló Valka al candidato que en ese momento disfrutaba del mini golf en su enorme jardín playero. Astrid observó de que se trataba viendo, que una regordeta mujer se le acercaba con una limonada y le hacía unos mimos en la mejilla. —Su madre.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Podemos con ella.

—No Astrid, nunca puedes ganarle a una madre, son muy molestas. —Dijo Valka con repulsión.

—En eso te doy la razón. —Comentó Astrid con sarcasmo sin dejar de ver al candidato. — ¿Cuál sería el siguiente?

Avanzaron en su recorrido para observar al otro objetivo.

—Snotlout Jorgenson 30 años, dueño de un equipo de futbol americano y negocios propios, parece un idiota pero ha sabido invertir adecuadamente, vale 50 millones en un divorcio. —Dijo Valka viendo a su objetivo que descansaba plácidamente en su yate privado rodeado de 5 bellas mujeres.

— ¿Defectos?

—Todo lo maneja a través de contratos, y como puedes ver hay mucha competencia. —indicó Valka señalando a todas aquella mujeres. —A menos que quieras ser parte de su equipo.

—Iugg... no, que asco. —dijo la Astrid sacando la lengua. —Que perras... nunca lo haría. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente?...

Siguieron el recorrido, viendo a distintos candidatos que descartaba por una o por otra razón hasta que...

—Mildew Oldman, 80 años dueño de una tabacalera, su fortuna asciende cada día y vale en un divorcio aproximadamente 80 millones de dólares o más. —dijo Valka sintiendo un extraño entusiasmo.

—No... Iuggg. —se asqueó Astrid al ver que el viejo expedía humo de cigarro por todos lados, además de que era viejo y feo.

—¿Qué no te parece bien un 80, 2, 80? —bromeó Valka.

—No, claro que no... no me gusta la necrofilia... iugggg, sólo de imaginarme que tendría que besar a eso. —señaló despectivamente al viejo. —¿No puede ser alguien por lo menos apuesto y que no provoque el vómito?

—¡No! ¡Apuestos no!... ya lo sabes... luego... te dejas llevar. —Comentó Valka por experiencia propia. —Creo que debemos trabajar con él.

—Sigo considerando que Fishlegs Ingerman es el candidato más pasable por el momento.

—No, trabajaremos con Mildew. —opinó Valka.

Esto provocó un nuevo enfrentamiento madre – hija que se extendió durante todo el día.

.

.

Ya entrada la tarde, ambas mujeres fueron a un restaurante bar para seguir discutiendo acerca de los candidatos.

—Bueno, tú trabaja con Mildew y yo a Fishlegs. —Opinó Astrid.

—No se puede con dos al mismo tiempo... es difícil y más para una principiante como tú.

—¿Disculpa...?—se ofendió la rubia. —Puedo hacer que cualquier hombre caiga rendido a mis pies.

—Muchachos. —corrigió Valka. —Muchachos estúpidos y sin dinero caerían contigo, los hombres mayores buscan a una mujer. —presumió sus madurez. — ¡Tienes que ser hábil para lograr que te propongan matrimonio en 3 meses!

—Ay, por favor madre. Te tardaste 4 meses con Stoick.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Valka ofendida. —¿Que estoy perdiendo mi toque, mi belleza, qué no soy capaz de enredar a un hombre con esto? —se levantó de su asiento para tocar su trasero. —Aún está firme... ¡tócalo y lo sabrás!

— ¡Claro que no voy a tocar tu trasero madre, te creo! Tú trasero es hermoso.

Valka se relajó con el halago y tomó asiento, en ese momento vio a un hombre de cabello castaño que estaba sentado en la barra y una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Te propongo algo... la primera que logre que ese hombre le invite un trago elegirá al candidato, la que pierda tendrá que rendirse a la otra propuesta.

Astrid miró vacilante al hombre que parecía menor que su madre, sonrió confiada de que lograría sacarle la bebida primero y se adelantó para coquetearle. Como solía hacerlo con sus "novios" rozó su pecho con el brazo del hombre que al girarse a verla se sorprendió por lo bella que era.

—Oh... lo siento. —dijo empezando con su actuación de niña inocente, aunque su provocador mini vestido decía todo lo contrario.

Captó la atención de ese hombre por completo pues este embobado no dejó de verla hasta que llegó Valka por su otro extremo y rozó "accidentalmente" su brazo.

—Buenas noches. —saludó con elegancia atrayendo rápidamente la atención del hombre.

Al ver esto Astrid enfureció, sacó un cigarrillo y lo llamó para preguntar si tenía algún encendedor. El hombre no queriendo ser desatento con ella, sacó el encendedor y lo prendió como todo un caballero.

—Gracias. —dijo Astrid con su mejor voz de seductora, aunque su madre interrumpió su momento al dejar caer su zapato de la alta silla.

El hombre como un perro, la recogió por ella y se la puso de nuevo, aprovechando para ver la larga y firme pierna de la mujer.

—Oh, disculpa. —llamó Astrid nuevamente, aplicando una nueva técnica. —Hace calor...—insinuó esperando que con eso le invitara algo, pero lo que le dio a entender al hombre fue otra cosa.

Valka viendo que había aplicado una buena táctica aunque no de la mejor forma, decidió aplicar otra más efectiva y empezó a toser ruidosamente, el hombre al verla casi al grado de ahogarse pregunto:

— ¿Quisieras algo de beber?

En ese momento Valka se recuperó mágicamente con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Trabajaremos con Mildew.

—¡Eres un idiota! —golpeó Astrid en el brazo al hombre que no entendía qué había hecho mal.

Continuará.

En el próximo ya saldrá Hiccup, además que Valka no tendrá su desafío de conquistar a Mildew.

Continuará


	5. Boca cerrada y ojo abierto

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Boca cerrada y ojo abierto, no hizo jamás un desconcierto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que se decidiera al afortunado ganador para la estafa, Valka y Astrid pusieron manos a la obra, durante el siguiente día se encargaron de espiar minuciosamente a su nueva presa. Cabe decir que Mildew no sólo era asquerosamente millonario, sino que tenía asquerosos hábitos, el hombre parecía una chimenea humana, siempre se le veía con un cigarrillo en la boca de aquí para allá, le hablaba a las personas y no le importaba escupirles el humo en la cara. Conocieron que también podía tener una lado coleccionista, eso concluyeron cuando vieron que el hombre se presentaría a una lujosa subasta de reliquias y artesanías.

—No puede ser tan malo. —se dijo Valka a si misma cuando lo vio salir de su auto (todo lleno de humo) empezaba a dudar si era buen candidato.

—Sólo velo, es asqueroso. —observó Astrid antes de salir al auto. —Aún es tiempo para que te arrepientas.

—No, lo haré... ya me tengo que ir... ya sabes qué hacer. —ordenó Valka, colocándose la peluca de cabello negro que ahora usaría.

—Sí, sí lo sé... dah. —se quejó a rubia antes de abandonar a su madre.

Se acomodó a sus chicas (busto) y se ajustó el mini vestido color celeste; caminó coquetamente hacia donde estaba el ballet parking. Este era sólo jovencillo que no debía pasar de los 17 años, Gustav, leyó en su gafete, sería demasiado fácil conquistarlo.

— ¿Tienes fuego? —preguntó sacando un cigarrillo.

El chico sin poder quitar sus ojos de los ojos de ella (los de arriba) rápidamente se levantó para atenderla, por suerte siempre llevaba una cajetilla de cerillos con él. Astrid encendió coquetamente el cigarrillo y arrojó el cerillo ardiendo en el bote de basura del chico, le siguió sonriendo hasta que detectó que había suficiente fuego en el ambiente.

—Tu bote de basura se incendia.

Gustav tardó en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, las flamas ya se salían del bote, presuroso trató de apagar el incendio, sin notar que Astrid había tomado una de las llaves que custodiaba y se internó a área de los autos estacionados. No le fue difícil encontrar el auto de Mildew, este parecía una carroza funeraria, le hizo algunas cosillas, desconecto otras y descompuso el celular que tenía guardado en el interior y con eso parte de su tarea estaba terminada, sólo debía esperar la otra señal de su madre, pero en lo que esperaba ella ya tenía sus propios planes.

Conquistar a Fishlegs Ingerman.

.

.

.

Valka entró a la subasta como una mujer presuntuosa, se haría llamar Valhamara y sería de origen ruso, por lo que utilizaría una extraño acento, se las ingenió para entrar en la misma fila donde Mildew estaría; el hombre al verla le sonrió con su humo y caballerosidad, concediéndole el pasar primero, Valka, entrando en su actuación, lo miró con desprecio y por supuesto pasó primero sentándose a dos asientos lejos de él.

Empezando la subasta, haría un papel competitivo, haría creer a Mildew que quería lo mismo que él.

—Está hermosa réplica del David es una joya invaluable. —ofrecía el subastador.

—10,000 dólares. —ofreció Mildew hablando entre dientes para no soltar el cigarrillo.

—20,000 dólares. —ofreció Valka.

El anciano miró con desconcierto a tan presuntuosa mujer, quien sólo lo miró de reojo.

—30,0000 dólares.

—40,000 dólares.

De diez mil en diez mil fue aumentando el precio del David hasta que alcanzó los 120,000 dólares.

—Ciento... treinta... mil...—ofreció Mildew empezando a sentir los efectos del humo de cigarro en su garganta.

—140,000 dólares. —dijo Valka como si nada... esperaría la siguiente oferta del hombre y ahí se detendría, sin embargo...

—Ciento... ciento...—Mildew empezó a ahogarse y carraspear asquerosamente.

La gente no le tomaba importancia, el subastador seguía preguntando si alguien quería ofertar más pero nadie hablaba.

— ¿Alguien ofrece más? A la 1 a las 2

Valka se asustó, estaba en problemas, Mildew hasta ya se había casi desmayado de tanto humo. —Creo que él quiere...—trató de interceder por él pero...

—Vendido a la mujer insistente. —terminó el subastador antes de darle tiempo de hablar.

La mujer quedó boquiabierta, ¿Había gastado 140,000 dólares en una estúpida estatua?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Astrid se dirigía hacia un bar a las afueras del centro turístico de Berk, había logrado sacar un auto en renta a muy buen precio para moverse; además de la información sobre dónde localizar a Fishlegs, había fingido ser un conocido del buen doctor para sacarle la información a la mucama, quien le indicó que iría a tal bar.

Cuando dio con el lugar, vio que no era nada ostentoso, al contrario se veía como para gente "normal", miró alrededor notando que el doctor aun no llegaba sólo había unos cuantos idiotas en la barra que se le quedaron viendo, como era de costumbre, no le tomó importancia y tomó asiento en una de las mesas para esperar a Fishlegs; se molestó por no encontrar rápido al doctor y por estar en un lugar donde generalmente se topaba con un montón de patanes de baja categoría.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes que la habían visto llegar, un chico de cabello castaño, otro de cabello negro y una chica rubia con mechones azules del otro lado de la barra, le hicieron señas al primero para que fuera con ella. Este aceptó y se acercó con una sonrisa a la mesa de la chica.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hiccup. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —ofreció a la distraída chica.

Esta se giró con molestia, viendo al escuálido muchacho que bien podría ser un poco mayor que ella, pero que era igual a los demás estúpidos hombres que conocía.

— ¡Vaya, que original! Nunca había escuchado esa... se ve que poco a poco se les acaba la creatividad.

El castaño se desconcertó, tanto que incluso dudó que se lo estuviera diciendo a él que se fijó hacia atrás para saber si había alguien detrás de él, pero no, sí se lo estaba diciendo a él.

—Bueno... yo

—Bueno yo...—arremedó Astrid despectivamente. — ¡En serio! ¿En qué piensan ustedes? ¿Por lo menos podrías ponerte a pensar en quién soy yo? Podría ser el mismo anticristo o tener el IQ de un perezoso, pero claro, a ustedes no les importa eso sólo se dejan guiar por lo que les dice su amigo el pene...

El muchacho sólo alzó una ceja, esa chica era bastante rara y hasta divertida se le hizo.

—Ahora dime... ¿por qué cruzaste todo el bar sólo para ofrecerme una bebida?

—Porque soy el bar tender. —explicó él con simpleza.

La arrogancia se borró del rostro de Astrid, más estúpida no podía sentirse, ¿por qué precisamente se tenía que equivocar en ese momento? Eso le enseñaría a no hablar de más, mientras tanto, el bar tender esperaba que le hiciera algún pedido.

—Martini seco. —dijo rendida.

—En un momento señorita. —se despidió el chico sin molestia alguna después de haber sido juzgado precipitadamente.

 _"Que tipo tan raro"_ pensó la rubia al verlo marcharse.

Continuará-


	6. Un beso legal

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado..**

 **.**

 **.**

Astrid seguía aburriéndose en el bar, no dejaba de mover la pierna mostrando la desesperación que causaba que Fishlegs Ingerman no se apareciera por aquella puerta.

—Su bebida, señorita.

Bufó al escuchar la voz del cantinero, todavía no se olvidaba de la vergüenza que la había hecho pasar, no quería ni verlo, pero este se mantuvo parado frente a su mesa. ¡¿Qué esperaba?! ¿Qué le diera as gracias por su atención? ¡Bien, lo haría!

—Gracias, ya puedes irte. —dijo con desdén.

—Eh... son 3.95 dólares. —cobró el cantinero.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese era el motivo por el cual se había quedado?! Astrid hervía como un caldero, era la segunda humillación que pasaba y el marcador iba cantinero 2 Astrid 0, y odiaba perder, pero no por mucho. Ella siempre ganaba.

Se giró al cantinero con una sonrisa (muy bien actuada) y sacó una moneda.

—Cara te pago, escudo tú me la regalas. —negoció.

—Eh... yo no puedo hacer eso. —titubeó ahora Hiccup.

—oh, vamos... sólo un jueguito. —insistió con una inocente sonrisita.

El castaño bufó, no le quedó de otra y aceptó el juego de la rubia. Astrid, totalmente adiestrada en el arte del engaño de la moneda la lanzó al aire, tenía un movimiento que hacía que su jugada siempre cayera en escudo.

—Oh... escudo, lastima... perdiste. —finalizó con una sonrisita.

Fue tan contagiosa que incluso hizo sonreír a Hiccup, este aceptó decentemente su derrota y se retiró sin más. En el momento en que se fue, Astrid regresó a su otra faceta de frustrada, pues el tiempo se le acababa y Fishlegs no se aparecía.

.

.

—Vaya Hiccup, logró sacarte la bebida gratis, sigue así y pronto será tú esposa. —bromeó su mejor amigo Tannlos al que apodaban de cariño Toothless.

—No es para tanto. —rio Hiccup observando a la chica, era un hombre después de todo y se le hacía muy atractiva. —Se ha de sentir frustrada porque vino sola está noche.

—Sí claro, es una flor delicada buscando a su príncipe. —opinó Stormfly observando a la rubia, la cual se puso de pie para ir a la máquina que vendía cajetillas de cigarros, cuyo producto se le atoró después de haberle metido dinero y que posteriormente golpeó con agresividad para saliera.

— ¡Aja! ¿Flor delicada? —opinó Toothless al ver que casi desecha la máquina.

.

.

Nada salía bien, casi los cigarrillos tampoco salían, pero cuando ya tuvo su paquete de inciensos tranquilizadores todo pareció mejor pues Fishlegs Ingerman por fin había llegado, de inmediato cambió su cara de amargura y le sonrió al regordete, este en respuesta le sonrió de vuelta y enseguida la ignoró para sentarse en una de las mesas, donde Hiccup también lo atendió y lo saludó con familiaridad.

Hasta el cantinero tenía una mejor relación con su objetivo; Astrid trató de pensar con claridad, él regordete era un hombre mayor a ella, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez su madre tenía razón y los hombres mayores buscaban mujeres mayores, estaba en problemas; sin embargo vio un cartel de primero auxilios, las instrucciones en caso de ahogamiento. Una idea cruzó por su mente, si no podía conquistar al hombre intentaría con el médico.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Valka ahora era escoltada con una estatua que no quería, y de Mildew sólo sabía que pronto se iría, ella no podría retirarse hasta liquidar su compra, pero la mujer era ingeniosa, no quería la estatua y por supuesto no pagaría con ella.

Empezó a hacer un escándalo cuando los que llevaban la estatua la conducían a la oficina del subastador, exageraba en el cuidado de la reliquia, indicando a los empleados como tratar a su valiosa compra, y cuando empezaron a meterla por la puerta aprovechó, era el momento de dañar la pieza, halagó al hombre que llevaba a la estatua de la cabeza, le empezó a sonreír con coquetería y alzar insinuantemente sus cejas; el tipo gordo, sintiéndose atractivo con los detalles de la mujer, le sonrió de vuelta, parecían que hacían mímica y trataron de asemejar el movimiento del otro, entonces Valka ladeó su cabeza de modo que el hombre lo hizo al igual que todo su cuerpo junto con la estatua a la que le rompió su partecilla.

— ¡Oh dios mío está arruinada!

Pronto el subastador acudió con ellos y el hombre que la cargaba se espantó por haber descuidado la pieza.

—Ehmmm señora, es sólo un pequeño pedazo es seguro que se puede arreglar. —dijo el hombre tomando el pene de la estatua.

Valka se lo arrebató dolida y no aceptó aquello.

—Sin "pipishka" no vale nada... ya no la quiero.

Asunto arreglado.

.

.

El ambiente en el bar se empezó a sentir al momento que las luces blancas se apagaron para prender la música y las luces de colores, Astrid aun con el martini le empezó a coquetear a Fishlegs a lo lejos, tomó el mordadientes con la aceituna y la empezó a lamer seductoramente, y si no se equivocaba, empezó a llamar la atención de Fishlegs, aunque no del todo, por lo que puso su plan en marcha.

Fingió que la aceituna se le atoraba, y empezó a toser y a tocar su garganta, de reojo revisaba si Fishlegs ya había detectado problemas, este se puso de pie y caminó hacía donde estaba ella, pero no precisamente con ella, si no hacía la regordeta mujer que acababa de llegar.

— ¡Mamá que bueno que llegaste!

Astrid quedó boquiabierta, ¡¿No le había prestado atención a ella por prestárselo a su gorda madre? Bufó, pero al momento que lo hizo la aceituna realmente se le atoró en la garganta, se empezó a asfixiar de verdad y necesitaba un médico urgentemente.

Camino a tientas hasta donde estaba Fishlegs y lo estiró del sacó tratando de explicarle que se ahogaba, pero este no entendía su movimiento, no fue hasta que alguien llegó detrás de ella y le oprimió el vientre hasta que expulsó la aceituna que salió disparada al ojo de Fishlegs.

— ¡Ay, mi ojo!

—¡Mijito!

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Astrid tratando de realmente ayudarlo, pero Fishlesgs chilló y su madre la manoteó para que no se acercara a su bebé.

—¡Bebé, vámonos de aquí! ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que frecuentes estos lugares!

De nuevo Astrid quedó boquiabierta, su objetivo era un completo idiota hijo de mamá, pero lo que le más le enfureció es aquel que había intervenido en su plan (no tan plan). Se giró para ver quién era el causante de que ahora estuviera bien, viendo al inocente de Hiccup que bien había perdido uno de sus mejores clientes.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué hiciste? —regañó Astrid.

— ¡¿Qué?! Acabo de salvarte la vida.

—¡Nadie te pidió la ayuda!

—Oh, disculpa princesa, no sabía que no querías vivir.

Astrid respondería a la acusación, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

 _—Ya voy para allá, ten todo preparado_

— ¡Sí, sí ya voy! —respondió refunfuñona.

— _Astrid, ¿hay algún problema? Mamá detecta algo extraño._

—Mamá no sabe nada, ¡ya voy! —colgó el teléfono con desdén.

—Vaya, supongo que ya no tengo la necesidad de preguntar si sales con alguien, ¿quién es loco que te soporta? — se burló Hiccup al escuchar parte de la conversación.

—No sabes nada imbécil, ¡adiós!

Y la rubia salió del bar dando pisotones.

—Claro, toda una princesa...—opinó Toothless llegando con Hiccup.

—Olvidó su bolso. —dijo Stormfly, viendo el pequeño bolso en la mesa. —Hiccup, ya que te portaste muy bien con ella es tú deber devolvérsela.

— ¡¿Qué?! No quiero lidiar con esa loca otra vez.

—Pero una loca que llamó tu atención—se burló Toothless. —Anda, demuéstrale que eres un caballero a ese intento de princesa mimada.

El castaño volvió a bufar, tomó el bolso y corrió a su auto para tratar de alcanzar a la enloquecida chica.

.

.

.

El plan para atacar a Mildew consistía en ponchar sus llantas, Astrid ya se había encargado de descomponer algunos circuitos también para que fallara a medio camino, además de descomponer el celular, el viejo quedaría incomunicado y es entonces cuando Valka llegaría al rescate y empezaría el juego de conquistarlo.

Pero se estaba tardando mucho, Astrid ya había tenido que retirar la malla un par de veces para unos carros que habían pasado, pasó un tercero demasiado rápido, la chica iba a retirarlo rápidamente pero tensó la cuerda demasiado rápido que la rompió y la trampa quedó donde mismo.

— ¡Mierda!

Se escondió en los arbustos viendo el percance, el auto se había estrellado contra un árbol.

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ era como suplicaba que no hubiera muerto el pasajero de aquel jeep playero, rezando que llevara una bolsa de aire que amortiguara el golpe y un buen seguro de autos y médico.

Se acercó precavidamente, indistintamente de la estafa no podía dejar a alguien herido, pero el conductor salió a tientas, de entre la bolsa de aire y tosiendo por tremendo golpe, este era Hiccup.

— ¡Tu! —señaló con desdén.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?! —siguió tosiendo el castaño aturdido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te iba siguiendo. —respondió este como si nada.

—Mira, hijo de troll, el que sea chica no significa que no pueda darte una paliza hasta hacerte mierda.

Hiccup volvió a bufar, _"Sé un caballero"_ recordó, volvió al auto y sacó la pequeña bolsa, dejando callada una vez más a la psicótica rubia. Esta bufó de igual manera y la tomó con desdén.

—¡Bien, gracias! Ahora puedes irte.

—Me iría, pero ¿no ves mi auto chica lista? Se estrelló contra un árbol.

—No pongas excusas funciona a la perfección, sólo hay que cambiar las llantas, si no sabes hacerlo yo lo haré, ¡pero quiero que te vayas!

—Llamaré a una grúa, mejor quitaré esa cosa que alguien dejó en medio del camino. —indicó la malla de clavos que bien había notado desde momentos atrás.

— ¡No, no, no! —Astrid se adelantó. —Yo lo haré, tú vuelve a tu auto y llama a la grúa.

—Linda, no me digas que hacer.

Golpe bajo para la rubia pues generalmente los hombres hacían lo que ella quería, ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que ser tan raro?

— ¡Ay no, hay que movernos, viene alguien! —alertó Hiccup viendo un auto a lo lejos.

Aquella carroza, Astrid lo reconoció como el auto de Mildew, si los encontraban ahí el plan fallaría y su madre se molestaría, así que contra todo pronóstico, empujó Hiccup hacia la orilla que se conformaba por una espesa selva, lo que no esperaba es que esta fuera cuesta abajo y ambos cayeron rodando varios metros.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —se quejó Hiccup doblemente aturdido.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida hijo de troll, ya estamos a mano.

En la parte superior se escuchó un impacto, lo que le dio a entender a Astrid que Mildew se había estrellado.

—Hay que subir o si no será una masacre!

Hiccup pretendió irse y dejarla ahí, pero no podían intervenir, no hasta que Valka se llevara a Mildew, con toda su fuerza lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligó a sentarse en la hierba.

—No me dejes, tengo miedo.

—Ay por favor, a leguas se ve que nada te asusta.

—Es que me lastimé mi tobillo. —mintió rápidamente y extendió su larga pierna casi en la cara del castaño. — ¿Ves? Ayúdame.

Luego otro impacto en la parte superior, otro carro se había estrellado.

—Creo que debemos pedir ayuda.

—No, no me dejes... me lastimé el tobillo. —siguió fingiendo Astrid.

—Por favor, nada puede lastimarte. ¡Estás bien!

Como Astrid vio que no había manera de convencer a aquel hombre, utilizó su último recurso, lo tomó de la camisa violentamente y le plantó un largo y placentero beso en los labios. Por inercia Hiccup cerró los ojos, esa chica rara besaba bastante bien, sin embargo no dejaba de parecerle extraño y se separó sutilmente de ella.

— ¿Acaso te drogas?

Astrid se lamió los labios, tampoco había sido tan malo y el muchacho no era mal parecido, por lo que podría seguir el juego unos minutos más.

—Sí que eres bueno para romper el momento, sólo cállate y bésame.

Astrid lo volvió a atraer a su labios, profundizándolo, viendo si así tenía encantado al castaño (regla de oro: no besar con los ojos cerrados) aunque en ciertos momentos no podía evitarlo, ese chico besaba bastante rico, y más si mordía su labios, aunque trataba de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar (otra regla de oro) así que enfocó oídos hasta que escuchó que en la parte superior un auto ya se había ido y con las llantas ponchadas aparentemente, probablemente su madre, ella no tenía límites.

Le dio unos últimos besos al castaño que incluso ya la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura y se separó rápidamente de él.

— ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero tú... eres... fuiste

—Me largo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Hiccup no daba cavidad a lo que acababa de pasar, conoció a una loca con aires de grandeza y complejo de princesa, suicida, mecánica, altanera, pervertida, damisela, hermosa que besaba delicioso y que raramente le agradaba, sonrió y más cuando vio que la chica había olvidado de nuevo su bolso, probablemente el destino quería que se encontraran de nuevo.

Continuará.


	7. El que a buen árbol se arrima

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El que a buen árbol se arrima buena sombra le acobija**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal como lo había planeado Valka, se dirigía al encuentro de Mildew en la carretera para salvarlo de su infortunado accidente; sin embargo no esperaba que ella también saliera afectada de su plan; Astrid no había retirado la malla con los clavos y terminó chocando con el auto de Mildew que a su vez había dañado el de un tercero.

Con su encantos, un extraño acento y un golpe en la cabeza, convenció a Mildew de ir a un hospital; para cuando terminó la consulta y dejaron al viejo internado, no por el accidente, si no por encontrarle daños en los pulmones a causa de tanto tabaco, volvió al cuarto de hotel y era demasiado tarde, su hija ya estaba dormida, por lo que se había salvado de la reprimenda por su fallo.

Ahora se encontraba preparándose frente al cuarto del hospital del viejo para seguir el juego de seducirlo. Al entrar a la habitación, no paso por desapercibido que este estaba fumando ya que olía el tabaco y además que escondió el cigarrillo por debajo de las sabanas para evitar que lo vieran y terminó quemándose.

—Ah, es usted...—saludó Mildew amargamente.

—Me alegrra verrrlo bien señorrr. —hablaba pronunciando demasiado la "R" simulando una acento ruso.

—Pensé que era una de esas enfermeras molestas que no me deja fumar, _madame_.

—Oh, clarrro que no... soy Valeska, y este encuentrro no es más que una coincidencia, al parrecerr me lo estoy encontrrando porr todos lados. Tal vez sea obrra del destino.

Se sentó a un lado de su cama con elegancia y metió la mano debajo de las sabanas para tomar aquello tan especial para el viejo: su cajetilla de cigarros.

Mildew se sorprendió por la destreza de la mujer y más le encantó cuando Valka le encendió un cigarrillo y le permitió fumarlo; era la primera vez que una mujer hacía eso por él y quedó maravillado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de la playa de Berk, el deprimido Stoick seguía reprochándose por haber sido un imbécil con su amada Valeska, que para amenizar sus penas se la pasaba en el bar del pueblo.

—Si tanto te gusta, ve por ella, convéncela y has que vuelva contigo. —aconsejó su mejor amigo Gobber.

— ¡Es cierto! —golpeó el hombre la mesa como un rudo macho. —Le rogaré que me perdone y regrese conmigo.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo! —celebró el otro alzando su cerveza, viendo como su imponente amigo salía del bar de donde últimamente no salía y aluzado por el brillo del sol se dirigió a un lugar desconocido en busca de su amor verdadero

.

.

.

A diferencia de lo que había creído, Astrid no la estaba pasando del todo bien, pensaba que al estar Berk, iba a estar rodeada de millonarios que se pelearan por ella, ¿pero qué había conseguido hasta el momento? ¡Nada! Más que unos besos con un molesto cantinero que por desgracia tenía que volver a verlo.

Después del sermón de su madre por haber fallado con la de la malla de clavos se dio cuenta que de nuevo había olvidado su bolso y que sabía que probablemente él lo tenía.

Entró al bar, empujando las puertas con violencia y más al ver al escuálido pero atractivo cantinero secando unos vasos.

— ¡Devuélveme mi bolsa, pedazo de estiércol de troll!

—Oye, oye... ¿por qué mejor no entras otra vez y por primera vez en tu vida dices algo agradable? —reprendió Hiccup con molestia.

—Déjate de idioteces y devuélvela si no quieres que mi tacón de 11 centímetros entre por tu trasero.

— ¡Ay, dioses! Eso suena fuerte. —dijo con sarcasmo. — ¡loca! Yo fui y te la dejé, que se te haya olvidado de nuevo por tratar de violarme no es mi culpa. —Hiccup sacó la bolsa de entre los estantes interior de la barra y se la arrojó en la cara.

— ¿Violarte? ¡Ja! No me digas que pasó por tu mente que yo podría siquiera considerarte para tener sexo. Enfócate niño, estoy fuera de tú liga.

—Me alegra saberlo, ahora no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Hiccup bufó, estaba enojado desde antes que llegara y escuchar las presunciones de la princesa aquella no era algo que quisiera por el momento, así que la dejó hacer sus berrinches, no tenía humor para burlarse de ella y ponerse al tú por tú.

Astrid se desconcertó por su trato, aunque no consideraba que le hubiera dicho algo tan ofensivo para que tuviera esa actitud, pero daba igual, ya tenía lo que quería con ella y ya nunca lo vería.

—Hey, no te lo tomes a mal, el jefe no suele tratar tan mal a las personas, eso te incluye a ti. —escuchó decir a la chica de mechas azules que en ese momento se encontraba limpiando junto con el otro chico de cabello negro que estaba a lo lejos trapeando el piso.

— ¿El jefe?

—Sí, sé que es muy joven, pero él es el dueño de todo esto incluyendo la privada de la playa, estaba molesto por que unos tipos le insisten demasiado para que las venda, le están ofreciendo diez millones de dólares por todas las tierras, incluyendo el bar.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta, y de nuevo se sintió tonta. Pues el muchacho aunque no fuera un millonario excéntrico como Fishlegs tenía más dinero que el que ella tenía en su congelada cuenta bancaria.

 _"Muy bien, Astrid, lo volviste a arruinar"_ Se reprochó a sí misma, pero encontraría la manera de volver a conquistarlo, cambió de planes y Hiccup Haddock sería su nuevo objetivo.

.

.

.

—Vaya mamá, te ves muy bien. —admiró Astrid a su madre Valka, la cual se había puesto un elegante vestido negro de strapple que acompañaría con chal de felpa color azul.

—Saldrre con Mildew a cenarr.

—Madre no seas ridícula y deja ese acento.

—Ay, está bien, sólo quería bromear. ¿y tú qué harás?

—Ah... nada, tal vez hacer tontos un poco más a los gerentes del hotel, pediré servicio al cuarto y veré televisión.

—Suena divertido, bien entonces me voy.

—Bye madre... diviértete. —deseó Astrid con una falsa sonrisita, pues en cuanto se fue Valka se quitó la pijama y se puso el mejor, atrevido y pequeño vestido que tenía.

Este era demasiado apretado que no podía siquiera comer, ni que decir de sus amigas las bubis, se las resaltaba, pero a base de apretarlas demasiado, se puso unos tacones y salió a cazar a su presa.

Fue a espiarlo en su lugar de trabajo, por suerte el bar no abría esa noche, por lo que sólo esperaba que Hiccup saliera a algún lado, si es que tenía vida social.

Al parecer si lo tenía, pues Hiccup salió de su bungalow, el cual estaba a un lado del bar y subió a su jeep, ya reparado, y manejó hasta una playa desolada; en todo aquel tiempo, Astrid lo siguió, hasta que este se detuvo en una zona y se introdujo a la selva a pie.

La chica llegó después de él, dudó en entrar, pero era su única oportunidad de enmendar su error, así que con todo y tacones se metió a la selva, sin saber siquiera a dónde dirigirse, pues le perdió la pista al castaño rápidamente. Se guio por donde podía escuchar las olas del mar, pero un paso en falso y quedó atrapada en el fango pegajoso, su precioso tacón estaba atascado, peleó para sacarlo, pero la naturaleza le ganó y terminó cayendo y hundiéndose más, manchando su seductor vestido.

— ¡Que asco!

Escuchó unos ruidos de entre la hierba, guardó silencio en caso de que fuera algún malhechor pero de esta salió Hiccup.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó desconcertado al ver a la chica en el fango.

—No te me quedes viendo. ¡Ayúdame! —pidió desesperada alzando su mano.

Hiccup la miró por todos lados y evitó reírse aunque era casi inevitable, era hora de la venganza.

— ¿Ese es el tacón que ibas a meter en mi trasero?

— ¡No! —gruñó la rubia tratando de controlar su ira, se trataba de atraerlo no de alejarlo. —Este es de 7 centímetros, anda, lo siento... ¿me ayudas, sí? —rogó con una sonrisita.

—Nop, hasta que me digas qué estabas haciendo, ¡o déjame adivinar! ¿Eres de esas chicas que pelean en el fango?

—¡No! Soy... una ambientalista que está estudiando la flora de la selva para detectar los problemas actuales y buscar soluciones.

—Pues no sabía que las ambientalistas se vistieran tan sexys. —Hiccup le ofreció su mano para alzarla y sacarla del fango.

—Bueno, no hay una regla que diga que no se puede salvar al mundo con glamur. —se justificó rápidamente la chica. —Ahora dime, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? —preguntó con vanidad, aunque por dentro era fastidiar al muchacho.

— ¡Yo no te estoy siguiendo!

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Hiccup bufó

—Ven y te mostraré.

Le ofreció su mano pero Astrid dudó en tomarla, las películas de terror le habían enseñado bien lo que no debía hacer.

— ¿No mataste estudiantes y estás enterrando sus cadáveres, o sí?

—Bueno, le arrojaron huevos a mi auto. —bromeó. —Sólo ven.

Tomó su mano y la condujo entre las hierbas hasta que por fin salieron a la playa, donde esperaba un telescopio.

—¿Y estás haciendo qué...?

—Fotografío estrellas. —contestó Hiccup.

—Oye, el que sean famosos y millonarios no quiere decir que no quieran algo de privacidad. —señaló Astrid pues en el mar estaba el yate del millonario Snotlout Jorgenson. — ¿Con cuantas está ese Don Juan? —preguntó asomándose por el lente para curiosear.

—eh... me refiero a las estrellas del cielo. —corrigió Hiccup desconcertando a la chica.

— ¿Quieres decir que vienes hasta aquí sólo para observar el cielo y esas cosas?

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me gusta... el explorar el cielo y sus misterios es uno de mis pasatiempos. Por ejemplo mira, este es una nebulosa. —ajustó su telescopio de tal manera que la chica pudiera ver.

Astrid observó por la lente y quedó fascinada. —Dioses, es hermoso, tiene los colores del zafiro que siempre he querido. — apreció unos colores extravagantes, hasta ese momento nunca le había importado nada más que ella misma y el dinero, pero empezaba a ver que había algo más grande fuera de la tierra.

—Eh... bueno, ahora te mostraré un cumulo de estrellas.

—No sé si quiera ver eso, suena a una película porno. —dijo Astrid con una mueca de asco.

—Para nada. —rio Hiccup. —anda, observa.

La chica se volvió a asomar por la lente y observó varios puntos blancos reunidos en un solo lugar, sonrió, eso de observar el cielo y sus encantos le empezó a gustar; sin embargo no podía olvidar su plan inicial.

—Ahora... creo que también se puede ver...

—No, no, déjame ver a ese cumulo de estrellas más, por favor. —pidió sin quitar su ojo de la lente y tomando sutilmente la mano del muchacho, observó unos segundos más y luego se reincorporó quedando muy cerca de él.

—Ya. —dijo coquetamente.

Hiccup tragó saliva, la chica a pesar de su carácter era muy atractiva y admitía que pelear con ella era divertido, y que apreciará su hobbie era un plus, y esos labios eran demasiados tentadores, la playa, la arena, el mar, la luna, las estrellas se le hizo el paisaje perfecto para besarla y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso.

—Ah... lo siento, es que...

—No te disculpes. —dijo Astrid con una risita era momento de atacar y lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio otro beso.

El muchacho le correspondió y la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, al igual que sus labios que procuraban besar lento para no arruinar el momento.

Mientras tanto, Astrid sonrió, ya lo tenía en sus manos, ¿o él a ella?, ya que el muchacho no era desesperado como otros que había conocido, la estaba tratando con delicadeza cuando muchos ya hubieran tocado su trasero y sus pechos, pero él, sólo se enfocaba en sus labios.

¿Por qué era tan raro? Se seguía cuestionando. ¿Acaso él no era como los demás?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró Hiccup entre besos.

—Astrid. —suspiró esta recibiéndolos.

En ese momento la magia terminó, Astrid abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de Hiccup al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar y cometió un error grave, le había dicho su verdadero nombre.

—Hey, tranquila...¿te parece si mejor llevamos las cosas con calma? —ofreció este al notar extraña a su compañera, pensó que tal vez se estaban precipitando, ya la había besado dos veces y apenas había preguntado su nombre.

—Ah... sí.

Hiccup la invitó a sentarse en la arena para seguir observando el cielo y empezar de nuevo, comenzando por lo primero, el conversar. Astrid aceptó la invitación, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que no debía perder el juego que ella misma acababa de comenzar; Hiccup era sólo un objetivo y nada más.

Continuará.


	8. Cambia la forma de ver las cosas

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Cambia la forma de ver las cosas y las cosas cambiarán de forma.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mildew le prometió a Valka llevarla a un lugar especial, como era sorpresa no le dijo nada, hasta que llegaron.

—Oh, carrriño, ¿qué lugarrr es esté? —Observó Valka con poco aprecio el restaurante que parecía ser una cabaña enorme y muy añeja.

—Quería recordarte a tu lugar natal, cariño. ¡Un restaurante ruso! Cof, cof...—tosió el hombre por lo entusiasmado que estaba.

Valka sólo hizo una discreta mueca de asco, no sabía absolutamente nada de la comida rusa y menos de la cultura; pero era una profesional, así que no habría problema.

— ¿Qué ordenarás querida? —preguntó Mildew una vez que les asignaron una mesa y unos menús.

Este estaba en idioma ruso, por ende no sabía que era cada platillo, así que escogió el más caro, algo le decía que podía ser lo más exquisito de todo lugar.

—Buena elección, madame. —felicitó el mesero.

— ¡Jacob!, ella es una de tus paisanas. ¿Qué te parece? —presentó Mildew.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó el mesero. — ¿Entonces es usted rusa?

— _Da_ (sí) —contestó Valka con la única palabra que conocía en ese idioma.

—Es un placer entonces atenderla madame, enseguida les traeré sus platillos, ¿de seguro extraña la comida de nuestro hogar?

— _Da, da_. —afirmó Valka nerviosa.

El mesero se fue permitiéndole a la mujer darse un respiro, con tanta presión esperaba que el platillo lo compensara.

—Que interesante y culta eres. —halagó el intento de galán de Mildew. —Me encantan las mujeres que comen carne cruda.

Entonces Valka trató de ocultar su cara de sorpresa, ¡¿Había encargado carne cruda para comer?!

Y los problemas no terminaron ahí, cuando el mesero llegó con los platillos le empezó a hablar en ruso para conversar en su supuesto idioma natal, pero ella, como toda una idiota sólo contestaba " _Da, da_ ", el mesero pronto la miró de manera extraña y empezó a sospechar de ella.

—(" _No sabe hablar ruso, ¿verdad?"_ ) —le hizo una prueba en su idioma.

Valka desconociendo lo que significaba contestó con otra "Da".

El mesero queriendo jugar un poco con ella le hizo otra pregunta.

— _(¿Quisiera tocar mi enorme salchicha?_ )

—Da.

El hombre entonces miró con perversión a la castaña. Sin embargo, Valka era más lista de lo que creía.

—Oh, señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandoné Rusia, recordar mi idioma natal a veces me da amnesia.

—Ya lo creo "madame" —respondió este con un mirada descarada.

—Pero le tengo que decir un secretito, sólo que saben los rusos. —lo invitó a inclinarse para escuchar tal secreto, pidiendo primero el permiso del Mildew que estaba más que encantado de verla.

El mesero se inclinó hacia ella y aprovecharía para chantajearla; sin embargo Valka le ganó la jugada cuando le agarró su miembro y lo apretó disimuladamente y con mucha fuerza.

—Más vale que dejes el maldito ruso por un lado en lo que resta en la noche, o te cortaré dolorosamente las bolas... ¿entendiste cariño?

El mesero sintiendo la presión en su amiguito, tanto que lo iba a llevar al borde de las lágrimas no le quedó más que aceptar, dejarse de jueguitos e incluso dejar de ser su mesero, pues Valka le había torturado dolorosamente sus partecillas.

Con el asunto del mesero arreglado, Valka se permitió disfrutar de la noche, o parte de ella, pues Mildew posteriormente le pidió cantar en el karaoke, de mala gana lo hizo, pero con aquel espectáculo que dio, el viejo más se enamoró.

.

.

.

.

Astrid seguía en la playa con Hiccup, había perdido la noción del tiempo entre anécdotas del chico y conocer de su vida; el cual tenía 23 años, era huérfano de padres desde los 20 debido a que estos habían sufrido un accidente, y las tierras que poseía era por herencia, que sus amigos le ayudaban a mantener abierto el bar el cual era uno de los más viejos de Berk y por eso conocido; e incluso le contó de los inversionistas que lo molestaban.

Ella escuchó atentamente todas sus penas, le pareció un excelente chico, trabajador, honesto, buena persona, además de culto, pues en menos de una hora le explicó todo sobre las estrellas y como ubicarse, las constelaciones más importantes y todas aquellas cosas que desconocía; lo consideró un hombre único y tal vez diferente; y sin embargo, ella no podía ser honesta del todo, salvo en su nombre que se lo terminó diciendo completo.

—Oh, mira otra estrella fugaz... ¿la viste? —dijo Hiccup apuntando al cielo.

Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre una manta en la arena.

—Sí, es increíble. —suspiró la rubia. —Nunca creía que uno pudiera divertirse gratis.

Se sintió tonta al decir un comentario banal; pero era algo que recién descubría, le resultaba increíble que sin dinero estuviera pasando un muy agradable momento.

—Bueno, no es del todo gratis.

Hiccup se giró hacia ella para verla, Astrid lo miró de reojo y pudo ver deseo en sus ojos, no de placer sino de otro beso, y no quería engañarse, también quería besarlo. Se giró de la misma manera acercándose para darle un pequeño beso que lo hizo sonreír.

—Ahora es tu turno, Mi lady. —dijo Hiccup abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Mi turno para qué?

—Para que me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Astrid rio nerviosamente y se separó un poco de él. —Eh... ya te lo dije, soy una estudiante ambiental... en la universidad de Berk. ¿No me crees? —se acercó para darle un beso.

—Quisiera. —respondió él. —Pero siento que eres una pequeña mentirosita.

—Tal vez sea cierto.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, a Hiccup no le causaba el menor problema saber que mentía, sabía que lo hacía por una razón, y esa razón no le permitía ser ella misma, porque la chica que tenía en ese momento en sus brazos y besándola con afán era más real que el intento de princesa que inicialmente había conocido; era ruda, fuerte y si ella quería podía ser muy inteligente y no sólo ser otra tonta rubia, como les solían decir.

— ¡Ay demonios! —exclamó Astrid separándose de él.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —Hiccup se extrañó y pensó que se había propasado.

—No, no, no... —trataba de explicar Astrid, mientras se ponía sus altos tacones. —Es sólo que ya es tarde, y me debo de ir.

— ¿Tienes toque de queda?

—Algo así, tengo tarea que hacer, pero me la pasé increíble.

Astrid se golpeó la frente mentalmente, empezó a sentir que a lado de él las tonterías salían solas. Hiccup se puso de pie para despedirla e incluso llevarla hasta su auto, pero ella se negó, sólo le dio un par de besos rápidos y se fue corriendo.

— ¡¿Te volveré a ver?! —gritó esperanzado.

— ¡Puede ser, pídeselo a una estrella! —fue lo último que escuchó de ella.

Hiccup suspiró, estaba feliz, también la había pasado estupendo y esperaba ansioso una nueva cita con ella y hasta algo más, todo indicaba para él que había encontrado a su pareja ideal.

Ese pensamiento lo enrojeció y para no emocionarse tanto y verse ridículo haciendo caras en medio de la nada, le prestó su atención al telescopio y recordó cuando Astrid lo había acusado de estar observando a las parejas, y ahora que lo veía... Discretamente, viendo antes hacia todos los lados, cambió la dirección hacia el yate de Snotlout, para curiosear un poco.

— ¡¿Está con cinco chicas?!

.

.

.

— ¡Astrid tonta, tonta, tonta! —se regañaba a sí misma la rubia golpeando su cabeza y manejando a la velocidad de un rayo.

Aun no creía todo lo que había pasado, se había abierto demasiado a un hombre que recién conocía, pero que extrañamente le agradaba demasiado, además de que besaba exquisitamente, quería verlo de nuevo para tener otra cita, era su único pensamiento, olvidándose de lo demás incluso del valor monetario del muchacho.

Algo que volvió a recordar al llegar a su verdadera realidad, aquella en donde debía apurarse antes de que su madre, quien trabajaba seduciendo a otro hombre, llegará.

.

.

.

Valka llegó exhausta al hotel, al entrar a la habitación se le hizo tranquilo, pensaba que como Astrid se había quedado al llegar iba a escuchar a todo volumen el televisor, sin embargo eso no pasó, su hija estaba en medio de la cama con bata, parecía agitada.

 _"Mamá detecta algo"._

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Astrid rápidamente en lo que trataba de calmar su ritmo cardiaco de la carrera que hizo para ganarle a su madre.

—Bien, como siempre... mañana saldré de nuevo con él. —contestó Valka mirándola sospechosamente. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lodo? —le notó algo de mugre que tenía en el cuello.

—Ouh...ah... eso... me hice un nuevo tratamiento facial... es sólo crema, fui al spa... y ahora me iré a bañar.

Astrid se levantó presurosa de la cama, para evitar un interrogatorio, pero la intranquila Valka no dejó de sospechar, más al ver que su hija tenía lodo hasta en la planta de los pies.

Algo ocultaba y lo averiguaría.

Continuará.


	9. Caras vemos

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Caras vemos corazones no sabemos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Valka no pasaba desapercibido que algo pasaba con su pequeña hija; las semanas habían pasado y Astrid tenía una conducta extraña, ya no exigía como antes, seguía siendo gruñona como siempre, aunque moderadamente, incluso en su forma de vestir cambió. De usar esos atrevidos vestidos, los cambió por pequeños shorts y blusas holgadas, aunque siempre con su bikini por debajo de estas; sus altos tacones habían sido reemplazados por cómodos tenis o zapatos bajos, el cabello que tanto le gustaba presumir lacio y suelto últimamente lo llevaba trenzado; y cada vez que preguntaba si estaba adoptando una nueva moda siempre le respondía que le daba flojera cambiarse o así se sentía más cómoda, una respuesta poco creíble para ella, su madre, que la conocía desde que la tenía en el útero.

Sin embargo, el tener que salir con Mildew le daba poca oportunidad de averiguar a detalle, el viejo la citaba todos los días a un nuevo lugar; y sus esfuerzos estaban surtiendo efecto, pues el millonario tuvo su primera atención para con ella y le pagó otra larga estadía en el hotel que ya no se le podía engañar con la lesión de la rubia.

—Hoy saldré con Mildew, por fin me mostrará su casa... es decir mansión.

—Vaya madre, me sorprendes y eso que ha pasado un mes.

—Te dije que aún era buena. —presumió Valka dándole un pellizco a su hija que estaba muy entretenida ¡¿Leyendo?! ¡¿Un libro de astronomía?!

— ¡Ouh!... ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó quitándole el libro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no puedo leer? —replicó Astrid arrebatándole el libro. —Me pareció interesante.

—Sólo que se me hace extraño que no estés leyendo esas revistas tipo Cosmopolitan.

—Tu comentario me hace sentir como si fuera una rubia idiota, y madre, no lo soy...

—Astrid, nadie te está diciendo tonta... ¿qué te pasa hija?

—¡Nada, madre! ¡Me sofoca que cuestiones todos mis movimientos! ¡Eso es todo!

—Está bien, está bien... —dijo la rendida mujer. —Sólo te recuerdo que vamos avanzando, muy pronto empezaremos a planear como vas a entrar en la vida de Mildew.

—¡Qué asco!... sólo de pensar que debo besarlo. —contestó Astrid con repulsión.

Aquel comentario no era nuevo para Valka, a su hija seguía disgustándole físicamente el viejo, y era comprensible, el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Bien me voy, y recuerda, sigue cojeando si quieres servicio al cuarto, no quisiera abusar tan rápido de la amabilidad de Mildew.

— ¡Dah, está bien! —dijo Astrid con su típica rudeza.

En cuanto su madre salió, resopló molesta y cerró ruidosamente el libro que Hiccup le había prestado, aunque rápidamente lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Estúpido Hiccup. —sonrió. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro?

Dejó el libro a un lado de la cama y de puntitas fue a la puerta, la abrió y miró hacia ambos extremos para cerciorarse de que su madre se hubiera ido; una conducta que había adoptado desde semanas atrás.

Se cambió rápidamente con sus ya típicos shorts y blusas ligeras, cubriendo su bikini color azul, se puso unos tennis convers, se trenzó el cabello y salió de la habitación para ir a otra de sus tantas citas con su objetivo, aquel chico que la hacía sentir hermosa no importando como se viera, inteligente con cualquier estúpido comentario que dijera y muy querida.

Y aun con tantas demostraciones de afecto se negaba a creer que estaba enamorada de él; muy en lo profundo de su corazón tampoco quería defraudar a su madre y al negocio que las había mantenido durante años; sin embargo cuando estaba con Hiccup simplemente se olvidaba de todo.

El chico era encantador, detallista sólo con sus palabras y acciones; y la podía hacer sentir como una reina sin la necesidad de gastar un centavo, sus amigos la habían aceptado, algo que tampoco había tenido en toda su vida; Toothless al principio había dudado de ella por la forma en que se habían conocido ella y Hiccup, sin embargo después congeniaron, sin la necesidad que ella aplicara una de sus típicas tácticas para quitarse a ciertas personas del camino. En cuanto a Stormfly, fue más rápido, eran parecidas en muchas cosas y era la que más adulaba su nueva forma de vestir.

Todos ellos, en especial Hiccup; la estaban haciendo salirse del camino, y la verdad es que no le importaba; sólo había un detalle que no la dejaba avanzar del todo, Hiccup aún no le decía que la amaba, y según su madre era primordial que un hombre lo dijera cuando salía con una chica.

Llegó al bar, y estacionó el auto a un lado del bungalow; de inmediatamente Hiccup la recibió con una sonrisa, un abrazo.

—Hola, mi lady.

—Hola, babe. —saludó dándole un pequeño besito en los labios.

—Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

—Ah... si tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de venir... ¿qué haremos el día de hoy?

—Mmm no sé, pensé que podríamos caminar por la playa, hace un lindo día.

—¿Los chicos vendrán?

—No, ellos se fueron a otro lugar... así que estamos nosotros solos. —insinuó coquetamente tomándola de la cintura, aunque con el debido respeto.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Astrid se soltó de él y tomó su mano para comenzar su caminata, hablaron de cosas triviales y del libro de astronomía, comida y otras cosas, aunque la rubia de repente sentía al chico nervioso y que se callaba por algunos minutos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada. —¿Te están molestando otra vez los inversionistas?

—No, no es eso. —dijo este sonrojado, rascándose la mejilla. —Es que...—se apenó más y llevó una mano a su bolsillo y de este sacó una cajita. —Para ti.

La rubia miró el presente y curvó una enorme sonrisa; recibir regalos le gustaba demasiado y por el tamaño de la caja debía ser joyería.

Sin embargo, al abrirlo se encontró con una piedra rara de color negro, que estaba entre unos aros metálicos que la sujetaban en un collar.

—No es el zafiro que querías, lo sé. —dijo Hiccup con una risita al ver la mueca rara en su amiga (novia en secreto para él)

—Sí, definitivamente no lo es. —respondió Astrid sin encontrarle alguna forma a la piedra o siquiera saber qué material era.

—Esto es un fragmento de meteorito, ¿quién necesita un simple zafiro si tienes esta roca que viajó por el espacio?

Astrid se sorprendió.

— ¿Un meteorito como los que vimos la otra vez?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó tímidamente.

Conociendo el origen de aquella piedra, Astrid la tomó con delicadeza, le fascinaba, aunque saber que él se la había dado le gustaba más; él le gustaba ¿pero él a ella?

— ¿No eres como los demás, verdad? —preguntó confundida.

—Bueno, soy un rarito. —confesó Hiccup tímidamente. —muchas chicas me lo dijeron.

 _¡Imbéciles!_ —pensó Astrid por sus adentros.

Tomó de la camisa al castaño y le plantó un beso, ¿cómo podían rechazar a un chico, atractivo, atento, raro y que besaba tan rico?

—Esas tontas se lo pierden. —susurró cerca de sus labios. Le dio un último besó para luego pedirle ayuda para ponerse el collar de meteorito. El primer obsequio especial que recibía de él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Berk, Valka había sido invitada a la casa de Mildew. Toda la mansión le fascinó, tantos lujos, tantas cosas cara; todo lo que nunca había tenido con otro pretendiente, pero todos esos lujos tenían precio alto.

Besar a Mildew era un asco para ella, y ese día no había sido la excepción, el viejo la había besado después de haberle dado una bocanada a su cigarro, y le compartió el humo en su asqueroso beso que tuvo que soportar, gracias a los dioses por pocos segundos ya que el viejo había ido a atender una llamada.

Empezó a toser exageradamente, mostrando abiertamente lo mucho que le disgustaba.

— ¿Tanto asco le da besarlo? —escuchó una amargada voz detrás de ella

Esta era de la sirvienta, que la miraba con recelo.

—Oh... no... en RRRusia así exprrresamos el amorrr. —fingió la hábil mujer.

—Miré señora, a mi no me engaña, he visto a muchas mujeres intentando lo mismo que usted y siempre terminan igual, despechadas por el señor, usted no será la excepción, la única que siempre estará a su lado seré yo y cuando muera el viejo me aseguraré que todo mi esfuerzo por cuidarlo no haya sido en vano, no permitiré que una mujer de su calaña interfiera con mis propios planes.

—Oh, no prretendo nada de eso... bien porrr usted... sabe, tengo que irrrme... decirrle al señorrr que me tuve que marrcharr, amable mujerrr.

Valka salió de la casa, preocupada por esa otra rival, pero que sería fácil de derrocar y lo mejor es que ya había encontrado cuál sería el rol de su hija para el engaño; Astrid sería la nueva, sexy y dulce maid de Mildew.

Continuará.


	10. Hay que ser zorra para

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"Hay que ser zorra para conocer las trampas, y león para hacer huir a los lobos"**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Astrid, tenemos trabajo que hacer! —entró Valka de golpe a la habitación.

Sin embargo, vio que la cama de su hija estaba vacía, sólo estaba la pijama que le vio puesta por la mañana.

 _"¿dónde estará está niña?"_

Justamente cuando pensaba aquello, la puerta se abrió tras de ella, y apareció Astrid cabizbaja sin percatarse de su presencia.

— ¡Astrid!

—¡Ay, madre! ¡Me asustaste! —reaccionó la rubia asustada.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Fui... a caminar por la playa, ¿cuál es el delito?

Astrid pasó por un lado de su madre para que evitar que viera el colige que Hiccup le había dado. Disimuladamente se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— _Tenemos un pequeño problema._ —dijo Valka.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —preguntó la rubia mientras se metía a la ducha para tratar de eliminar el aroma de la colonia que Hiccup le dejó impregnada en la ropa.

Una vez relajada en la tina, Valka le contó tras la puerta sobre la molesta sirvienta. Estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, tenían que deshacerse de ella, pero en lo que no había estado de acuerdo era en que ella la suplantara; pero el negocio era el negocio y si querían aquel dinero tendría que sacrificarse.

—Así que hay que moverse rápido.

—Está bien...—respondió Astrid saliendo ya limpia de la ducha. — ¿Cuándo quieres que ataquemos?

—Mañana por la noche cenaré en su casa, así que planearemos lo que haremos durante el resto día hasta entonces ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡¿Todo el día?! —exclamó Astrid con fastidio, pues había quedado de verse con Hiccup y ayudarle en el bar.

—sí, ¿hay algún problema? —cuestionó la intrigada Valka peinando su mojado cabello. Era su madre e intuía que algo le ocultaba y lo averiguaría.

—No, no... no... digo... ¿qué más podría hacer?

Astrid se separó de ella, se dirigió a un cajón donde guardó el collar, fingiendo buscar la crema humectante.

—Esta por allá.

Valka le señaló el tocador donde estaban todos los cosméticos; no cabía duda de que su hija estaba muy rara.

—Ah... sí... que tonta.

Astrid fue a donde estaba la crema y siguió ignorando la mirada acusadora de su madre, que no dejó de fastidiarla hasta que por fin esta se quedó dormida.

.

.

Durante la madrugada, Valka haciendo uso de sus talentos para fingir dormir se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cajón; Astrid dormía como una roca y no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo espiada, mientras que su madre sacaba el collar, que no entendía porque su hija ocultaría.

— ¿Qué será esta porquería? —miró con asco la piedra que bien parecía un carbón, ella generalmente estaba acostumbrada a las piedras preciosas.

Cuando Astrid se removió en su cama, dejó el collar en su lugar y volvió a la cama. Aquel collar no le decía suficiente tenía que investigar más.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ya por la noche, Astrid fue en secreto a la casa de Mildew, estaba fastidiada porque le había dicho muchas excusas y mentiras a Hiccup, sentía que lo había decepcionado, pero su madre también la necesitaba.

Se internó en la casa del viejo como una sombra; y cuando Valka, que ya estaba dentro, le dio la señal, entró y ejecutó su plan, una vez listo se despidió con amargura de su madre, pues esta le pidió que la esperara en la plaza hasta que terminara con la sirvienta, ignorando que su madre lo hacía para retenerla con ella.

Mientras tanto Valka ejecutó su plan una vez llegado el momento.

—¡Oh... no! —chilló dramáticamente echándose en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor?

—¿Rrrecuerrrdas el encendedorrr que me diste de rregalo? —preguntó entre sollozos.

El viejo asintió, claro que lo recordaba aquel encendedor, símbolo de su amor, se lo acababa de dar apenas escasos días, ya que deseaba que su mujer se integrara al mundo de los fumadores.

—¡Y no está! —chilló ruidosamente la mujer. —¡Deje aquí mi bolso sólo unos instantes y desapareció!

—Pero mi amor, aquí sólo estamos, yo, tú y Carol (la sirvienta)

En ese momento, la nombrada Carol hizo acto de presencia y vio con odio a la mujer ya que veía a la perfección que estaba mintiendo.

—Ella se le quedo viendo rrrarro...¡ella fue! ¡Sé que lo deseaba!

Aquello no lo esperó la indignada mujer.

—Señor, yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a la señora. —se justificó rápidamente la sirvienta.

—Hermosa Valeska, Carol ha sido una leal empleada... sería incapaz...—defendió Mildew después de años de labores de la mujer.

—Ohhhhhh...—chilló Valka echando su cara en el sillón. —¡Crrres que miento!

—Por supuesto. —opinó la sirvienta.

—Perro que tal si rrevisamos en tú habitación...—retó Valka.

—Puedes revisarla, no encontrarás nada.

Mildew al ver la disputa de ambas mujeres no le quedó más que aceptar, el sería el juez en todo aquel asunto.

Los tres se dirigeron a la habitación de servidumbre, Valka, de acuerdo a lo planeado, esculcó algunos cajones y no encontró nada, sólo para hacerle creer a la sirvienta que tenía la ventaja, pero donde realmente estaba aquel encendedor, era en el uniforme extra de la sirvienta que colgaba de un gancho en la puerta y donde Astrid anteriormente lo había escondido.

—Oh... crreo que este es mi encendedorrr...—acusó Valka con una sonrisa maliciosa,

—¡NO!... señor debe creerme... está mujer es una embustera.

—Oh... se quiere hacer la desentendida. —Valka hizo otro de sus dramas y se echó en la cama de la sirvienta donde choco su cara con la almohada nada cómoda de la mujer. —¡Oh! ¿qué hay aquí?

Desenfundó la almohada y de esta cayeron unas valiosas joyas, la sirvienta quedó atónita.

—¡Las joyas de mi difunta esposa! —exclamó Mildew incrédulo.

—¡No señor, es ella! —acusó la mujer y quiso lanzarse contra Valka, esta para defenderse abrió la puerta del ropero y de esta cayeron muchas cajetillas de cigarros.

—¡MIS CIGARROS! —fue el colmo para Mildew, y procedió contra todas las de la ley y mandó a encerrar a su leal sirvienta por el grave delito de "robo"

Cuando la policía se fue llevándose a la mujer, Mildew entristecido se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico.

—¿Y ahora quién nos atenderá? —se lamentó.

—Oh carrriño no te prrreocupes...—masajeó Valka con asco. —Te ayudaré a buscar una nueva empleada.

—¿En serio mi pedacito de tabaco? —respondió el viejo lloroso.

—Claro que sí...—sonrió fingidamente Valka y tuvo que aguantar más fumarolas de humo hasta que pudo enviar al viejo a dormir.

La mitad del plan estaba casi hecho, sólo faltaba que Astrid se presentará al día siguiente solicitando empleo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una solitaria plaza esperaba Astrid a su madre, había escuchado la sirenas de la policía por lo que intuyó que el plan había salido a la perfección; le aburría tener que esperarla pero no quería que sospechara, aunque eso no le quitaba el disgusto por no haber podido acompañar a Hiccup.

De repente sintió su vibrar celular, le había llegado un mensaje.

 _"Hola Mi lady, que mal que no nos pudimos ver, ¿pero qué tal mañana? Toothless nos consiguió entradas para los monstruos autos, será muy divertido, será la primera que acuda a unos de esos eventos. ¿Quisieras venir? Por favor, dime que sí. "_

Sonrió como tonta frente al celular, era lo que le encantaba de Hiccup, que siempre lograba hacerla sonreír, así que le respondió de inmediatamente.

 _"Será un placer, yo tampoco he ido a uno de esos eventos. Te veo mañana en tu casa"_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en los límites de Berk, una persona recién llegaba.

Stoick se detuvo en mirador para admirar la gran ciudad y turística Berk, el lugar donde según sus contactos le indicaron que Valeska estaba.

—Valeska, te encontraré, mi amor...


	11. El amor y la tos

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 11**

 ** _El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que el plan para deshacerse de la sirvienta fuera un rotundo éxito, madre e hija regresaron al hotel. Durante el camino, Valka, quien iba manejando, veía cada cierto tiempo a su silenciosa hija, esta estaba tranquila y sonriente, ¿por qué le sonreía tanto a la nada? Quizás le había pasado algo bueno o sólo estaba contenta con la exitosa operación.

Llegando al hotel todo siguió igual, y como vio a su hija de tan buen humor decidió soltar la bomba de una vez por todas.

—Mañana irás a la entrevista con Mildew.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Mañana? —Astrid cambió de faceta. —Mañana es domingo.

—En el negocio no hay días libres, lo sabes. Y debemos aprovechar porque sí no Mildew hablará a la agencia el lunes.

—Mamá, convéncelo de una entrevista en lunes.

Aquel ruego no era muy común en su hija, definitivamente algo pasaba.

—No, irás mañana... ¿o acaso tienes algo qué hacer?

La rubia se entumió en ese momento, su madre era muy perspicaz y no podía darse a descubrir.

—N-nada... ¡pero que flojera! ¡Es domingo y quería dormir hasta tarde!

Buena actuación, consideró Valka.

—Pero si no hay de otra. —titubeó la rubia. —hagámoslo. ¿A qué hora debo ir?

—Me citó a medio día, ¿a la una te parece bien?

—A la una... excelente ¡sí! Me parece bien. —respondió nerviosa, había quedado con Hiccup y los demás chicos de irse a la dos y media de la tarde, si manejaba como un rayo después de la entrevista, podría alcanzarlos.

—Bien. —Valka quedó convencida. —Te recomiendo usar el vestido negro.

La chica rodó los ojos, pues su mamá empezó a esculcar entre las ropas y sacó un vestido con tiras blancas en el cuello y manga, un mini disfraz de maid.

—Este será perfecto.

—Pareceré un anime con eso, ¿por qué no puedo llevar algo más "normal"?

— ¡Esto es normal en nuestro mundo! ¡Te verás preciosa! Además Mildew es un hombre difícil.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia? —preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia.

—Astrid, sabes que yo soy una experta, lo digo por ti... además que tu asco hacia él te puede hacer fallar en la misión.

—Madre, yo te demostraré que puedo hacer que ese viejo caiga de inmediato, conseguiré el maldito trabajo. —retó orgullosa.

Valka sonrió para sus adentros, esa era su hija, la que conocía, sin embargo aún había algo que seguía molestándole como una espinita, e indagaría en todo lo que pudiera hasta que la encontrara.

.

.

.

— _Astrid, ¿si llegarás?_ —preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

Apenas lo había enterado por teléfono, mientras manejaba a toda velocidad a la casa de Mildew.

—Sí, sí... sólo es una entrevista, si alcanzo a llegar, en serio necesito este trabajo.

Medio mintió acerca de la verdad, le había dicho que había conseguido una entrevista de medio tiempo como asistente de un ricachón ambientalista.

— _Está bien, te esperaremos_. —escuchó decir al chico a través del teléfono.

—Gracias. —Astrid colgó la llamada y enseguida siguió ajustando la peluca castaña de cabello corto que ahora llevaría.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Toothless subiendo algunos refrigerios a la camioneta, el evento de los monstruos autos quedaba a 3 horas de viaje en carretera.

—Me dijo que si alcanzaba a venir, confiemos, necesita ese trabajo.

— ¿Una entrevista en domingo? —preguntó confundida Stormfly. —vaya que debe ser urgente.

—Eso creo. —creyó también Hiccup y siguió ayudando a sus amigos a subir los víveres.

.

.

.

La muy ingeniosa Valka para retener a Astrid,le había sugerido enseñarle toda la mansión a Mildew, para que la nueva maid se diera cuenta de la magnitud de las labores del hogar ( y de lo que podrían ganar), mientras que Astrid estaba desesperada, esperaba que la entrevista sólo durara unos 10 minutos, pero ya se había extendido media hora.

—Y Aslaug... ¿qué tanta experiencia tienes? —preguntó entre tosidos el anciano.

—Hago labores domésticas desde hace 2 años, tenía unos patrones muy buenos, pero estos se mudaron y me quedé sin trabajo. —contestó la chica muy amablemente.

—Entiendo, bueno entonces creo que sólo necesitas llenar una solicitud de empleo y ya veremos si te quedas.

Las dos mujeres y el fumador compulsivo fueron al despacho de este para que la chica hiciera el llenado de las formas.

—Toma, llena esta solicitud, lo pensaré y te llamaré después.

Ese "te llamaré después" no era buen indicio, así que Astrid aplicó una táctica que ni el viejo ni su madre esperarían, accidentalmente derramó el café que Valka había llevado encima de la solicitud y de Mildew, este, no tan caliente del todo cayó en los pantalones del gran empresario de tabaco.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. —se disculpó falsamente Astrid y acudió rápidamente con un pañuelo para atenderlo.

—Trrraerré más toallas. —dijo Valka, confiando en que su hija haría lo posible para convencerlo.

Y así lo estaba haciendo, Astrid empezó a limpiar delicadamente por encima del pantalón, muy cerca del miembro del anciano, empezando a darle un pequeño y casi imperceptible masaje, y algo que Mildew estaba disfrutando demasiado.

—Vaya...—carraspeó encantado. —Sabes lo que haces muchacha.

—Mi obligación es tener a mi patrón contento. —dijo inocentemente Astrid viendo que el viejo estaba cayendo.

— ¡Aquí hay toallas! Y una nueva solicitud—llegó Valka interrumpiendo, pues no pensaba que su hija fuera a aplicar aquella táctica.

—No es necesario. —dijo Mildew saliendo de aquel excitante trance. —Creo que Aslaug está más que calificada, puedes empezar el día mañana.

La sonriente Aslaug agradeció complacida y enseguida fue escoltada por su madre y nueva patrona afuera de la casa.

—Conseguir un trabajo a base un masaje de miembro ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Admite que fui buena madre, con Stoick tuve que esperar una semana para empezar a trabajar.

—Stoick y Mildew son diferentes cosas. —recordó Valka cuando salieron de la casa. —¿Y ahora qué harás? Es domingo...—insinuó al ver que su hija al parecer llevaba mucha prisa.

—Mmmm ya sabes, la playa, centros comerciales, iré a ver una película, después a cenar... tal vez llegue tarde... ¡adiós!

Se despidió rápidamente y por la manera en que arrancó hizo a Valka de nuevo cuestionarse a dónde realmente iría su hija.

—¡Valeskaaaaa! —escuchó gritar a Mildew. Rodó los ojos. No quería estar por el momento con él, tenía que investigar a su hija, así que después de darle una buena excusa logró zafarse de él para ir a espiar a su hija.

.

.

.

Astrid estaba desesperada, había tenido que parar primero en un centro comercial para poder cambiarse de ropa, que sólo eran unos shorts y una blusa color negro con unos cómodos tenis, pero para cuando terminó ya eran las 2:15 de la tarde, el bar estaba a media hora de camino sin tráfico, sin embargo uno que otro carro le impidió moverse como quería y terminó llegando al bar a las 3:15 de la tarde, y ya no había absolutamente nadie.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! —gritó furiosa al encontrar que el bar estaba efectivamente cerrado. — ¡Mierda! —quiso llorar pero del coraje. —Maldita sea...—le dio un pisotón al piso de madera.

—Sí que eres una flor delicada. —escuchó una voz familiar.

De la parte trasera del bar salió el tranquilo y sonriente Hiccup.

—Hiccup... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste a los autos monstruo?

—Sí,... pero preferí esperarte, sabía que vendrías.

—¿eh? ¿Por qué? —el corazón de Astrid empezó a latir con avidez.

—Bueno mis amigos tienen esta teoría... dicen que es porque estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Eh? —articuló la rubia casi sin palabras. —¿Y tú... qué piensas? —preguntó con el corazón alborotado.

—Que tienen razón... me enamoré de ti.

Y aquella palabras eran las que esperaba y que ninguno de sus otros pretendientes le habían dicho en el pasado. Quiso sonreír, pero cayó en cuenta de que algo pasaba también con ella y eso no podía ser posible, ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Hiccup se acercó para besarla y trató de no dejarse llevar por sus encantos, pero era tan difícil, y cerró los ojos encantada de besarlo y lo atrajo más a ella para no terminar el contacto.

—Y creo que con esto me queda claro también lo que sientes. —dedujo el sonriente Hiccup por sí mismo.

Astrid no respondió sólo se abrazó a él y asintió, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que aún le asustaba, aquellos prejuicios contra los hombres con los que se había criado no se los podía sacar de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Por mi culpa nos perdimos los autos monstruos.

—No es tu culpa, ya tendremos otra oportunidad, por lo pronto ¿quieres ir al cine y después ir a comer?

—Me parece muy bien.

Astrid se puso de puntitas para besarlo, otro rico beso con los ojos cerrados, después se tomaron de la mano y caminaron un rato por la playa antes de irse a otro lugar; sin embargo los dos eran ignorantes de estaban siendo espiados, en un oculto auto una mujer había presenciado todo.

Valka, bajó sus binoculares con molestia, su hija estaba en malos pasos y lo peor de todo es que era con un simple cantinero, pero eso se tendría que terminar.

Continuará.


	12. Quien bien te quiere

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar..**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que la cita con los autos monstruos se canceló, Astrid la había pasado muy bien con su ahora nuevo, oficial y verdadero "novio", desde tiempo atrás había descartado la idea de estafarlo; para ella, Hiccup era un chico bueno y diferente a los demás, no tenía derecho a hacerle daño porque no se lo merecía. Estar con él simplemente la hacía ser una mejor persona.

Aun recordaba los detalles de su cita, después de haber visto una película, comieron, fueron a un centro comercial y de un arcade no salieron, después tuvo que volver obligatoriamente al hotel antes de que su madre llegara del lugar de Mildew.

Como solía hacer últimamente, se ducharía pues la colonia de Hiccup siempre se quedaba impregnada en ella, tal vez era porque él abrazaba demasiado. Sonrió de tan sólo recordarlo, cuando entró al departamento, tan ensoñada iba que no se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos verdes que la seguían.

—Buenas tardes Astrid.

La voz de su madre la hizo dar un salto, odiaba que la sorprendiera así.

— ¡Madre! —saludó con una falsa sonrisa. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Mildew.

—No necesito estar todo el tiempo con él. —explicó Valka con molestia que dejaba notar al modo de que zurcía lo que parecía ser un nuevo vestido. — ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Ah... te dije... fui a los centros comerciales... te lo dije...

Valka sonrió de lado, pero con un semblante molesto, culpaba a aquel cantinero que su hija le mintiera.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Te vi... con TU NOVIO! —confesó con una burlona risita.

— ¡¿Me estás espiando?! —se descubrió Astrid por sí sola, detestaba que su madre se metiera demasiado en su vida.

—Lo suficiente para ver como MI HIJA cayó rendida por... un patético cantinero—dijo con un tono irónico y despreciable.

— ¿Patético? —imitó su tono la menor. —Ese patético cantinero tiene una oferta de compra de la propiedad por ¡10 millones de dólares!

Valka volvió a sonreír levemente a pesar de estar enojada, no se pondría a la altura de la inmadurez de su hija.

—No estás lista, Astrid. —dijo más tranquila.

— ¿Ah, no? madre soy tan buena como tú o ¡más!, tanto que ya logré que dijera que estaba enamorado de mí.

—Me refiero a que no estás lista para que te rompan el corazón.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —exigió Astrid sin comprender el rumbo de la conversación, pues de un minuto a otro estaba volviendo a su antiguos modales, donde Hiccup Haddock sólo era un objetivo.

—¡El beso! ¡Te vi besándolo! —explicó Valka. — ¡Estás enamorada de él!

—¡No lo estoy! —trató de contradecir la rubia para salvar su orgullo.

—Por favor, cerraste tus ojos.

Astrid no tuvo con qué defenderse contra una de las principales reglas.

—Ah... era ¡el sol! ¡Me deslumbró! —justificó inútilmente.

Valka volvió a emitir una risita.

—A mí cuando me deslumbró el sol terminé sola con una hija.

— ¡Y claro! ¡ESE ES EL MAYOR ERROR DE TU VIDA! ¿NO? —contestó la rubia dolida, y por supuesto golpeó un punto débil de Valka. —Pero te demostraré madre, ¡que lo tengo todo bajo control!

Astrid trató de contener su ira, volvió a sacar las llaves de su coche, le demostraría que ella dominaba a Hiccup Haddock y no él a ella. Mientras tanto, Valka se culpó por haberse expresado así y que fuera malinterpretado; en realidad no quería que su hija sufriera, no estaba lista para que le rompieran el corazón, como lo habían hecho con ella.

.

.

Con apresuro, Astrid llegó a la casa de Haddock, tocó varias veces la puerta y no tardó en ser recibida por su novio.

—¡Hey! —Hiccup se sorprendió pues ya era muy tarde, más no pudo decir mucho después pues su novia se lanzó a él como aquella vez donde casi lo "violaba"

Astrid lo besó con avidez, y en el acto trató de no cerrar los ojos aunque casi era inevitable, más sin embargo no fracasó del todo.

—¡Ahí está! ¡No hay nada! —se gritó a si misma orgullosa de no estar rompiendo la regla, y según ella, al controlar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo el que Hiccup la viera con una gran interrogación en su cara, se le hizo muy tierno.

—No hay nada... más que lo mejor de ti. —compuso para explicar tan repentino arrebato.

—Y puedo ser mucho mejor. —presumió el castaño llevándola de nuevo a sus labios, una más tranquilo y mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Astrid sentía como si sus labios fueran una droga, y necesitaba más de ellos para sentirse completa, deseaba a Hiccup Haddock, era estúpido tratar de negarlo a esas alturas, estaba dispuesta incluso a entregarse a él en ese mismo momento.

Lentamente ambos se fueron balanceando hacia el sofá cama, Astrid estaba más apresurada que él, como solía ser, y se quitó la blusa para dejar su pecho expuesto, sólo cubierto por su usual bikini.

Junto con Hiccup se dejó caer, quedando ella arriba de él y gustosa siguió recibiendo las caricias de él, que eran tan suaves y delicadas y para nada apuradas, era como si Hiccup quisiera disfrutar de cada minuto, hacerla sentir una mujer y no sólo un "rapidín" como muchos le decía.

Y de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que significaba y se levantó asustada.

—¡Ay, no, ay no! —se apuró a ponerse de nuevo la blusa.

—Tranquila, lo siento. —se disculpó Hiccup pensando que había errado al seguirle la corriente.

—No eres tú, soy yo. —Astrid cayó en cuenta de quién era ella, era una estafadora que rompía el corazón de los hombres. (Que tal vez se lo merecían) pero no Hiccup. —No soy buena para ti.

Estaba dispuesta a huir y no verlo jamás, pero Hiccup se adelantó antes de que se fuera.

—Déjame decidir eso a mí, ¡claro que eres buena! Tan especial que ni siquiera quieres tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio. Es digno de admirar y te respeto por ello.

—Hiccup, créeme, no soy lo que tú crees...

—Sí, lo sé. —rodó este sus ojos. —Sé que no eres una estudiante de medio ambiente... y tal vez algunas cosas más, pero no me importa porque te amo. Tú eres para mi...

Astrid lo vio con tristeza, ¿qué había hecho? Había hecho que un hombre se enamorara de ella y ahora tendría que hacer lo que siempre solía hacer: Romper su corazón.

—Lo siento. —susurró. —Ya no te quiero volver a ver.

—Astrid no...—rogó Hiccup

Pero la chica sólo negó —No, déjame en paz por favor.

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, le rompió el corazón a Hiccup Haddock y al mismo tiempo Astrid había roto el suyo.

.

.

Valka seguía esperando paciente la llegada de su hija, o al menos eso quería demostrar, no quería creer que ella se fuera a entregar realmente por un supuesto "amor". Cuando la puerta se abrió, trató de no denotar alguna clase de emoción, más bien analizó a su pequeña, tenía el ceño muy fruncido y la boca la torcía demasiado, signo de que estaba furiosa, más cuando se acercó a ella para darle por fin su respuesta.

—Listo madre, tú ganas, no estoy lista... por eso ya terminé con él.

—Oh Astrid. —usó su tonó maternal para consolarla. —Fue lo mejor... créeme.

— ¡Cierra la boca madre! —respondió la chica tajante y se metió a la ducha.

Su hija sufría pero pronto se le pasaría, pensó Valka; ahora ella necesitaba un consejo. Así que tomó su celular y marcó un número que desde tiempo atrás no marcaba y se citó con aquella persona.

.

.

.

La elegante Valka llegó a un restaurante donde rápidamente ubicó a esa mujer, su maestra en el arte del engaño, que también se parecía demasiado a la fiscal que había congelado sus cuentas, y quien en realidad eran la misma persona.

—¡Valka!

—¡Gothi!

Se saludaron con un abrazo. Durante la comida Valka le contó sobre algunos detalles y de Mildew y a la vez la problemática con Astrid.

—Te debo una todavía por ayudarme con el engaño de las cuentas bancarias.

—Qué no haría por mi alumna favorita. —halagó la anciana. —Pero me sorprendió que lo pidieras.

—Es esta niña, Astrid, que me volvía loca con su idea de hacer su vida sola.

—Ya es toda una mujer Valka, recuerdo cuando apenas tenía 3 años.

—Sigue siendo una niña. ¡Imagínate! La vi besándose con un cantinero... con los ojos cerrados. —dijo con asco.

Aquel comentario fue como una ofensa para Gothi, pues ella era la que había inventado esa regla, ahora comprendía mejor a su alumna, y sí, Astrid seguía siendo una ingenua niña que se dejaba controlar por el primer baboso que se le cruzara.

—En ese caso mi querida Valka, con gusto te seguiré ayudando, tus cuentas y dinero están a salvo conmigo, y cuando Mildew caiga tendrás definitivamente una mejor vida.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Brindó Valka con su maestra, de la que seguía aprendiendo y seguiría aprendiendo.

Continuará.


	13. El muerto al pozo

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo..**

 **.**

Los días se hicieron semanas y Valka estaba más que satisfecha; tenía a Mildew en una de sus manos y a Astrid enfocada en el negocio, aunque siempre con mala cara desde que había terminado con el cantinero.

Debía a hacer algo por ella y que mejor que trazar un nuevo plan que hiciera caer a Mildew más rápidamente. Dejó su elegante vestimenta para vestir algo más provocador y así conseguir más de su benefactor; el viejo inevitablemente caía y eso hacía creer a Valka que pronto le propondría matrimonio.

Se encontraba haciéndole los ajustes a un nuevo y escotado vestido cuando su hija llegó al cuarto de hotel, después de otro día de arduo trabajo en la casa de Mildew.

— ¡Oh, Astrid que bueno que llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue?

—Asqueroso. —Contestó con repugnancia.— Mildew parece una fábrica viviente de flema asquerosa. Oficialmente dejé de fumar.

— ¡oh, eso es maravilloso! No cabe duda que estamos con suerte.

—Habla por ti madre. — contestó Astrid desganada sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Ouh...Ven a ver mi nuevo vestido. —invitó Valka para animarla.

—No, iré a darme un baño e iré a dormir. Estoy cansada.

Valka se encogió desde su asiento, su hija estaba más que harta, estaba triste y deprimida.

—Pronto acabaremos con esto Astrid y por fin tendremos lo que siempre quisimos. —Trató de animarla nuevamente.

—Sí, claro. —contestó esta con la voz apagada.

De repente, el celular de Astrid empezó a sonar ruidosamente. Valka abrió los ojos como platos, pues en los días anteriores había sido testigo de cómo el teléfono de su hija sonaba con alguien en especial del otro lado de la línea...

.

.

.

—¡Astrid, no me cuelgues! —Rogó Hiccup.

.

.

.

Pero la rubia sólo se limitaba a escuchar su voz y colgarle de inmediatamente el teléfono antes de que su madre empezara con uno de sus sermones. Colgarle a Hiccup la lastimaba y sabía que también lo estaba lastimando a él.

Mientras tanto, Valka dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Astrid se seguía comportando. ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

.

.

Del otro lado, en el bar. Hiccup golpeó la barra al verse rechazado de nuevo; todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo inútiles pero no se rendiría.

—Vaya esa chica sí que es rara. —comentó Toothless al verlo frustrado.

—A mí me gusta así. —dijo Hiccup más calmado pero cabizbajo.

—A mí también me agrada. —opinó Stormfly como una sonrisa.

—Tú eres una chica Storm... ¿qué crees que le ocurra a Astrid? —preguntó su novio con interés y pronto Hiccup estuvo expectante a la novia de su amigo.

—Bueno, con lo que poco que la conozco y por cómo es... yo creo que...—lo pensó detenidamente mientras la mirada de los hombres se enfocaba más en ella. —Creo que tiene miedo.

—¿Astrid, miedo? No lo creo. —Se burló Toothless. —Esa chica no le teme a nada.

—No me refiero a esa clase de miedo. —explicó la chica. —Es decir, creo que temen que la lastimen... parece que no confía mucho en las personas, en especial en los hombres.

—Puede que sea verdad. —pensó en voz alta Hiccup, rememorando algunos momentos con la rubia. —Siempre se la pasaba preguntando si yo ere diferente a los demás.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta. —dedujo Stormfly. —Lo que necesita Astrid es tener más confianza y eso sólo puede obtener contigo, porque tú serías incapaz de hacerle algo que la lastime.

—¡Claro! Yo la amo... yo...—suspiró. —Quiero que vuelva conmigo.

—¡Vamos hombre! Si ella te quiere volverá. —trató de consolar su amigo.

Hiccup sonrió de lado, odiaba aquella frase, pero también debería empezar a confiar en que Astrid, si lo quería, por si sola volvería a él.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Valka le dio instrucciones precisas a Astrid de que no volviera al hotel después de su jordana laboral, pues había invitado a Mildew a una cena "romántica" y con eso esperaba sacarle de una vez la propuesta de matrimonio.

Se había ajustado aquel elegante vestido color negro con escote tan ceñido al cuerpo que la hiciera lucir su delgada figura y se había maquillado perfectamente, sólo faltaba la peluca cuando de repente:

 _—¡Tabaquito! Ya llegué_.

— ¡Que demonios! —Exclamó Valka en un susurro, Mildew se había adelantado una hora de lo acordado. —¡Ahí voy! —dijo apresurada mientras escondía todas su pelucas y vestidos, así como cerrar la habitación que correspondía a la de Astrid.

— _Tabaquito... ¡estoy esperando!_ —gritaba del otro lado el viejo como un niño chiquito que se ahogaba con un oloroso cigarro.

—¡Esperrra... es que ... estoy ... desnuda!

— _No hay problema con eso... amorcito_. —dijo el viejo picaron.

Cuando Valka terminó de acomodar todo, le abrió la puerta a su pretendiente, este como siempre, con humo a su alrededor, la saludó con un afectuoso y asqueroso besito.

Entre una acogedora platica, el ambiente se empezó a poner tenso, pues Mildew no estaba sólo de visita, pretendía algo más con la mujer y eso se lo dio a entender cuando se quitó el traje quedando sólo en su ropa interior.

—Oh... Mildew... mi rreligión no me lo permite. —se escudó Valka rápidamente.

—Que esos tiranos no te impidan amar querida. —trató de seducir Mildew entre su nube de humo.

Valka estaba en problemas, pues Mildew estaba muy ansioso y no se detendría por lo que tenía dos opciones; ponerle fin a todo el plan y mandarlo a la... o también...

—Ohhhhh, no...—Empezó a llorar dramáticamente.

—Que mi amor... es algo muy natural. —trató de consolar Mildew.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! No quiero que esto sea algo imposible...

—¿A qué te refieres?

Valka con "mucho dolor" señaló un papel que estaba en una mesita, estratégicamente colocado para que Mildew lo viera, este lo tomó y vio que era una notificación de rechazo de visa.

—Me voy a tenerrr que ir de aquí prrronto...—volvió a chillar la mujer.

Mildew estaba sin palabras.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Ya lo intenté todo... pero nada...¡Me dicen que debo abandonarrrr el país en los prrroximos días.

—¡Caray! Y yo que pensaba proponerte matrimonio. —dijo Mildew melancólicamente.

En ese momento los ojos de Valka se abrieron de más y cesó el falso llanto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¡¿Matrrimonio?! —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí. —contestó Mildew tomando su pantalón de dónde sacó una cajita con un anillo que tenía un enorme diamante. —Lástima que tendrás que irte. —cerró la caja antes de Valka pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

—¡No, no! —exclamó la mujer —Si nos casamos... ¡no me van a deporrrtarrr!

—¿En serio?! —pregunto animadamente Mildew. —Entonces mi tabaquito... ¡COFFFF! ¿aceptas casarte con ¡COFFFFFMIGO!? —preguntó entre tosidos.

—Oh... Mi nicotina. —chilló Valka tomando el anillo para ponerla ella misma en su dedo. —Porrrr supuesto.

—Entonces COFF no sé diga más ven aquí mi amor. —quiso festejar Mildew con algo más que un abracito.

Valka sintió nuevamente repugnancia, más al ver que Mildew de nuevo tenía su asqueroso ataque de tos, y aun así pretendía besarla, pero el viejo de repente empezó a toser con más ferocidad hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Oh... Mildew...¿otra vez? —se quejó Valka al verlo en el piso.

Le dio una patadita para que reaccionara, pero el viejo ni siquiera se removió.

—¿Mildew?

Se agachó y puso su cabeza contra su espalda para tratar de sentir su respirar, pero nada, no sintió nada.

—¡No!¡no! —lo giró y los ojos en blanco de Mildew le indicaron lo que sospechaba.

Mildew se había muerto.

—¡No! ¿Por qué a mi?—chilló Valka golpeándolo en el pecho, cual una viuda que extraña a su marido. —¡80 millones de dolores! —chilló su mala fortuna, su minita de oro se había muerto antes de tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo es que no quería lidiar con un cadáver, eso atraería a la policía y muchas investigaciones, tenía que hacer algo para hacer parecer que Mildew había muerto sólo y en su casa y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su hija.

.

.

.

Aprovechando que su madre tendría su propia fiesta, Astrid se dirigió a la casa de Hiccup. No sabía por qué, pero en cuánto vio que no le había marcado a la misma hora de siempre le hizo pensar que él ya no la quería ni buscaría.

Se quedó por horas, estacionada en un punto cerca de la casa donde no la viera nadie. Sólo quería ver a ese chico aunque fuera una última vez. Pero no había señales de él. Hasta que de repente su celular sonó, era él, sonrió al ver que todavía la buscaba, pero estaba triste por no poder enfrentarlo ni corresponderle como se debía.

—¿Ahora no me colgarás? —escuchó decir.

Astrid no respondió, sólo quería escuchar su voz.

—Lamento si hice algo mal, o si te asusté con lo que te dije pero... realmente te amo.

La rubia suspiró hondo.

—El amor no existe Hiccup. _Es sólo un truco del cerebro, una combinación de hormonas y químicos._

—Entonces dime... ¿qué haces aquí?

Se espantó al escuchar a Hiccup más cerca de lo que creía, estaba a un lado de ella con aquella radiante sonrisa.

—Astrid, veme a la cara y dime que no me amas.

—No te amo. —respondió ella secamente.

—Vaya... eso si te lo podría creer. —dijo impresionado de su frialdad y le hubiera creído de no ser por esos melancólicos ojos azules tristes, así que sólo se inclinó hacia la ventanilla del auto y le robó un beso del cuál ella no se negó. Una prueba más para él que esa chica también lo amaba, pero que se rehusaba a creerlo.

—Sabes... tal vez sonó precipitado todo ese asunto de que te amaba y todo eso, y puede que algo te impida confiar plenamente en que digo la verdad, pero soy sincero, tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

La rubia sólo parpadeó confundida de todo el parloteo de su amado. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—Astrid... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Continuará.


	14. Con ese hueso

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Con ese hueso a otro perro**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

¿Casarse?

Era la primera vez que alguien le proponía matrimonio y de una manera tan especial y sincera; no cabía duda para Astrid que Hiccup era especial y diferente a los demás, todo lo opuesto a ella, que no era más que una ambiciosa chica con muy mal carácter que una vez pretendió engañarlo para quitarle todo lo que tenía.

—Lo siento, debo irme. —Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de poner en marcha el auto para huir de sus sentimientos de nuevo.

Por parte de Hiccup, no insistió, le había bastado con ver que su lady había aguardado por él, por lo que confiaba ciegamente que ella volvería.

.

.

.

Astrid iba manejando a gran velocidad, tratando así de reprimir las lágrimas que se le salían solas de sólo pensar que había rechazado de nuevo a Hiccup, había llevado el juego demasiado lejos y no había salido como había querido, y para rematar su teléfono empezó a sonar con su madre del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Necesito tu ayuda, ven de inmediato.

Valka colgó sin dar más explicaciones, haciendo que Astrid resoplara con fastidio. ¿Por qué le había tocado tener una madre tan problemática? ¿En qué lio se había metido ahora?

.

.

¿Cómo era que ahora se encontraba tapando un cadáver con una sábana? Su madre no tenía límites.

—Vaya, eso sí que es encantador—Comentó con sarcasmo al ver que el cadáver de Mildew había quedado con su amiguito elevado al aire.

—No es momento de bromas Astrid, debemos llevarlo a su casa y hacerlo parecer que murió solo en su cama.

— ¡Claro, qué fácil! ¿Y cómo demonios los vamos a hacer?

La sonrisita que Valka le mostró le indicó a la rubia que su madre ya tenía todo planeado y claro a ella le tocaría el trabajo que requiriera un esfuerzo físico mayor...

— ¿Para que preguntaba? —refunfuñaba Astrid cargando el pesado y cadavérico cuerpo de Mildew por todas las escaleras de emergencia que había en el exterior de todo el edificio del hotel.

Mientras que Valka muy campante de la vida, bajó por el ascensor hasta llegar al lobby, sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver que en la recepción estaba nada más ni nada menos que Stoick hablando con el gerente; con disimulo trató de pasar inadvertida sin embargo el gerente la señaló y fue descubierta.

— ¡Valeska! —gritó Stoick corriendo hacia ella.

Valka corrió con todas las fuerzas que le permitía aquel atrevido vestido y tacones, no se había querido cambiar y ahora su pereza le estaba costando pues Stoick la había alcanzado y no lucía muy feliz.

— ¡Valeska, por favor no huyas!

— ¡Stoick, ¿qué haces aquí?!

— ¡Wow, te ves muy bien! —admiró embelesado al ver a su tímida chica de la biblioteca como una sofisticada mujer. —Vine a buscarte... tenía que hacer algo importante... más bien decirte...— se puso de rodillas y sacó una pequeña cajita. — ¡perdóname, acéptame de nuevo como tu esposo!

—Sotick. —Regañó Valka entre dientes pues pronto los demás huéspedes empezaron a cuchichear por la propuesta, — ¡Levántate, nos están viendo todos!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa! ¡ TE AMO... TE AMO TE AMO! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que te cante? ¡Puedo hacerlo! _Por bravo mar navegaré..._

La mujer estaba que hervía por la vergüenza pues los metiches empezaron a apoyar a Stoick, gritándole " _Ve por ella hermano"_ y empezaron a cantar al son con él.

— ¡Ya cállate! Ya entendí. —espetó molesta.

—No me iré hasta que me digas que sí y te vayas conmigo.

Valka suspiro, ya sabía lo que haría.

— ¿En serio Stoick? —preguntó esperanzada.

El hombre asintió varias veces viendo que estaba siendo más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Entonces hablemos... ¿te parece si vamos a mi habitación? —preguntó ella con voz seductora.

Stoick tragó saliva y aceptó rápidamente, parecía que su mujer le iba a solicitar las paces con sexo, y claro que la complacería, no importaba lo que le pidiera, él se lo daría.

.

.

.

—Vaya... no pensé que tuvieras este tipo de tendencias. —comentó el nervioso Stoick, pues justamente Valka lo había desnudado y dejado en calzoncillos para después empezar a amarrarlo de pies y manos.

—He cambiado Stoick... ¿no te gusta?

—Oh... sí, sí... eso sólo que...

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Valka ofendida. —Pídeme perdón y besa mi pie.

Atrevidamente le mostró su pie el cual Stoick empezó a besar lo más que pudo, Valka lo había amarrado muy bien a la cama.

—Bien, mi amor...—besó Valka sus labios y luego cubrió sus ojos con otra prenda. —Espérame sólo un poco para prepararme. —atrevidamente mordió su labio inferior logrando hacer que su ex esposo se derritiera de placer.

—Te espero mi amor. —dijo este feliz, sin embargo lo último que alcanzó a escuchar era como su querida Valeska corría y azotaba lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida. — ¡¿Valeska?!... ¡Valeska!

.

.

.

—Tardaste demasiado. —reprendió Astrid echando el cuerpo de Mildew sin tacto alguno en la cajuela.

— ¡Oye!, trátalo bien... no debemos dañar tanto el cuerpo.

—Da igual ya vámonos... entre más rápido nos deshagamos de él mejor.

.

.

En la habitación, Stoick seguía luchando para zafarse, pero su esposita sí que era una experta haciendo nudos, por más que estiraba no podía zafarse y el trapo que tenía en los ojos no ayudaba para nada.

— ¡ _Servicio de limpieza_! —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No, no, no queremos, no entre! —gritó desesperado.

—Voy a pasar. —dijo la amargada mucama, que al encontrarse con el hombre sólo se limitó a hacer un sonido desaprobatorio.

—Sólo váyase. —corrió Stoick.

—Escúcheme pervertido... he estado limpiando esta habitación por semanas y esas tacañas no se han dignado ni un día a dejarme propina.

— ¿Qué tacañas? —resopló el amarrado Stoick frustrado. —Sólo váyase... tome un dólar de mi cartera y ya.

— ¿Un dólar? Mejor le rompo las bolas.

— ¡No, no! Bien... 10 dólares. —negoció rápidamente.

—Trato hecho.

La mucama tomó una cartera que estaba cerca de las ropas del hombre, sin embargo había otra cartera negra en el suelo.

— ¿Ambas son sus carteras? —preguntó con desconcierto ya que ambas eran de hombre.

— ¡¿Qué cartera?! —preguntó Stoick, ¿acaso su Valeska tenía otro amante? — ¡Desáteme!

—Eso le costará otros 30 más.

.

.

.

Habían llegado sin problemas a la casa de Mildew, gracias a los dioses, este era tan anticuado que no contaba con un sistema de vigilancia, por lo que cualquiera podía entrar y nadie se daría cuenta.

Entre las dos habían llevado el cadáver hasta la habitación, sólo faltaba acomodarlo y borrar cualquier clase de evidencia, entre esas cosas dejar las cosas que Mildew le había dado a Valka, incluyendo el costoso anillo.

— ¿Dónde está su ropa? —preguntó la exhausta Valka

—Oh, se quedó en el auto... ya vuelvo.

Astrid soltó la parte que cargaba del cadáver dejando todo el peso en Valka, y mientras ella iba por la ropa de Mildew, su madre trataba de lidiar con el peso, sin embargo a pesar de estar muy flaco pesaba demasiado que terminó cayendo con él sobre la cama.

Por otro lado, Sotick, gracias a la otra cartera, dio con la dirección de Mildew, además de otras cosas que encontró en la habitación; también se internó en la casa por la puerta principal, inconsciente de que por las escaleras de servicio, Astrid salía al pórtico donde estaba estacionado el auto.

Mientras que Valka, seguía sufriendo por el peso del cadavérico cuerpo sobre ella.

— ¡Oh... dios...Oh dios! —se empezó a quejar por lo pesado. — ¡eres tan... pesado! ¡ahh... Ahh... ya no puedo! ¡Ay, dioses... dioses!

Stoick no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Valeska parecía ya tener mucha experiencia, eso lo enfureció que sacó el revolver que tenía preparado y salió de su escondite para descubrirla como la farsante que era.

— ¡No te muevas perra!

Valka apenas pudo reaccionar pues no podía con el peso del cadáver.

—Stoick no...

— ¿Así que ya estás trabajando a otro? ¡Tú infeliz! ¡Muévete! —amenazó al cadáver.

— ¡No le dispares! —rogó Valka.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque ya está muerto. —explicó Valka quitándoselo por fin de encima. —Tosió hasta morir.

— ¡DIOSES! ¡Estás más enferma de lo que pensé! —exclamó Stoick sin bajar el arma

—No es lo que piensas estúpido.

— ¡Aquí está la ropa!

Una tercera voz se escuchó, Astrid sin detectar la presencia de Stoick había entrado a la habitación y se paralizó al ver a su exjefe con ellas, sólo esperaba que él no la reconociera.

— ¡¿Aslaug?!

Se había equivocado.

—Eh... hola...—saludó con una sonrisita.

— ¡Dioses...!—Stoick empezó a comprender lo que pasaba. — ¡¿Es tú hija?!

—No, es un sobrenombre...—trató de calmarlo Valka.

—Sí, claro... ¡ustedes dos!... ¡están locas!... ¡Necesitan mucha terapia!

—No seas paranoico Stoick. —resopló la mujer.

— ¿Paranoico? ¡Mandaste a tu hija seducirme! ¡Para sacarme dinero!

—Sí, claro y yo te obligué a que la engañaras... no es nuestra culpa que seas una basura de hombre como los demás. —confrontó Astrid.

—Tú no me hables pequeña zorra... yo estaba muy bien con mi vida hasta que ustedes dos aparecieron para arruinarla... pero me las pagarán. —Amenazó a ambas nuevamente con su arma.

—Eh...¿mamá? —susurró Astrid

—Stoick...—susurró Valka. —Tú no eres del tipo asesino...

— ¡No me retes Valeska!

—Valka, mi nombre es Valka...—se acercó lentamente sin quitar sus ojos de los de él, una táctica muy efectiva pues rápidamente le quitó el arma, Stoick se había embobado con ella. — ¡¿Ves?! —expuso que el arma que no estaba cargada. —No tiene balas, tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando salíamos.

Stoick refunfuñó al verse descubierto, aun así no se dejaría por ese par de estafadoras, así que empujó a Valka tirándola en la cama.

—De cualquiera manera... ¡las denunciaré!... encontré todas tus identificaciones falsas querida, tú y tu pequeña zorra hija irán a la cárcel por fraude... ¡les espera una larga sentencia! —dijo con voz amenazadora, aunque no sonaba del todo así, pues al menos Astrid no parecía muy preocupada. —Con mala comida... y mala luz...—agregó para hacerlo sonar peor. — será una muerte lenta...

Iba a irse, pues las mujeres parecían que no le creían del todo, sólo dramatizaría para ver quién caía primero.

— ¡Espera Stoick! ¡Y si te devolvemos tu dinero! —suplicó Valka.

El hombre pensó que le rogaría por su perdón, pero aquella propuesta tampoco sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Y qué dices?

—Aun no me he ido. —se giró para verla. — ¡Lo quiero todo de vuelta!

—Está bien. —aceptó Valka. —Pero ayúdanos con este problema. —Señaló a Mildew.

—Eso puedo hacerlo...

.

.

.

—¡Dioses! Stoick estuvo genial hace unos momentos. —exclama Valka emocionada mientras manejaba de vuelta al hotel. Sin embargo Astrid seguía muy callada. — ¿Qué tienes?

—Madre... ¿cómo piensas regresarle el dinero? Recuerda,... estamos en quiebra.

—Eh... el dinero estará ahí...—respondió esta nerviosa.

—¿Cómo?

—No te vayas a enojar...

—Mamá...

—¡Bien! El dinero nunca se fue... sólo hice uno de mis tantos movimientos para hacerte creer que estábamos en quiebra de esa manera no te alejarías de mí.

—¿Qué ... hiciste... qué?

—Astrid...—susurró Valka nerviosa. —Recuerda que voy manejando...

—¡Maldita Bruja!

La rubia se lanzó contra su madre, haciendo que esta perdiera el control por unos momentos y como era su excusa no le quedó de otra más que golpear con furia el frente del auto.

—¡¿Por qué?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH... ¡Stoick tal vez tenga razón y si estás muy enferma!

—Astrid, tranquila... mamá solucionará todo...—trató de tranquilizarla y muy segura de sus palabras sin embargo...

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—Disculpe señora... sus cuentas están vacías.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Valka incrédula.

— ¡¿Qué, qué? —se acercaron Astrid y Stoick a ver qué pasaba.

—Una persona de nombre con Gothi con el poder que le otorgó retiró todo hace unos días.

—¿Gothi? —se pasmó Valka,

¿su propia maestra le había defraudado?, ahora ¿qué haría?

.

.

— ¡Les juro que ahora no soy yo! —trataba de explicar al furioso Stoick y a la furiosa Astrid que ya no creían lo que les decía. —Le di a mi socia el poder para manejar mis cuentas para el fraude fiscal y ¡la muy desgraciada! Me robó todo lo que había juntado.

—Con ese hueso a otro perro. —despreció Stoick encarándola, mientras que Astrid medio empezaba a creerle, pues jamás había visto a su madre tan desesperada.

—Oye... por una vez en su vida está diciendo la verdad. —trató de defenderla.

—¡Claro! Y le voy creer a la hija de Satán. ¡Dame las llaves de mi auto!

Le arrebató el bolso a Valka y le quitó las llaves del mercedes, al menos así recuperaría algo de lo mucho que perdió con esas dos; sin embargo ahora el único placer que tendría sería el de refundirlas en la cárcel.

—Ay, no... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —se dejó caer la desconsolada Valka al ver tan desolador panorama. —Perdóname Astrid... —empezó a llorar. —Lo arruiné... soy una mala madre.

La rubia sintió lastima por ella, aunque su llanto ya sonaba muy fingido después de tantos engaños; si embargo, a pesar de todo, quería mucho a su mama y no le gustaba verla sufrir.

—Ay, madre...—la abrazó. —Por fin ves las cosas con claridad.

— ¿Eh? —Valka se descolocó pues esperaba otro tipo de consuelo.

Sin embargo su hija ya no le prestó atención, pues vio que Stoick ya había salido del estacionamiento, y por los dioses que no se saldría con la suya. Corrió hasta la calle y lo hizo detenerse al ponerse en medio de la acera.

— ¡¿Qué haces loca?!

La rubia se acercó hasta la ventanilla e hizo lo único que quedaba por hacer para pagarle a Stoick y salvar a su madre y a ella misma de la cárcel.

—El chico que se quiere casar conmigo vale 5 millones de dólares en un divorcio.

Continuará


	15. El espejo no sabe mentir

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El espejo no sabe mentir, lo que le dijeron ha de decir**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Que tonta había sido, pensaba Astrid mientras caminaba a la entrada de aquel bar, con uno de sus sensuales minivestidos, tacones altos, cabello suelto y lacio, y mirada estilo femme fatal; entró de golpe captando de inmediatamente la atención de todos los bebedores diurnos que la miraron de manera descarada y que poco le importó pues su objetivo estaba justo frente a ella.

Hiccup se sorprendió con la entrada de su... ya no sabía exactamente que era, su Astrid parecía ser la que había conocido desde unos meses atrás cuando se comportaba como una pesada princesa. Esta llegó hasta donde estaba él, sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al salón externo del bar donde lo empezó a devorar a besos. Los aceptó por mero gusto, realmente amaba besarla más no la sentía del todo sincera, así que cuando se dieron un respiro preguntó:

— ¿Ahora por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Astrid detectó cierto reproche por parte de Hiccup, y se reprochó a sí misma por andar con sus viejos hábitos, más pensó que eso le iba a ayudar a mantener la imagen de una mujer dominante. O al menos eso quería hacerle creer a Stoick, que junto con su madre esperaban en el auto y una bocina que conectaba a un micrófono que tenía en la bolsa.

—Lo siento, sé que he sido muy indecisa... y que he sido como maldita perra desgraciada.

Hiccup rio ante tal descripción.

—Por supuesto que no eres así, eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido

.

.

.

— ¡Ja! Que idiota. —se mofó Stoick que escuchaba atentamente la conversación de la pareja, mientras Valka esperaba ansiosa por lo que fuera a hacer su hija.

.

.

—Y ese asunto sobre lo que me dijiste... de que me amabas y la propuesta de matrimonio... créeme que descolocó... no supe reaccionar, pero ahora... ya sé lo que quiero...

Hiccup tragó saliva, y la dejó continuar esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Me quiero casar contigo... claro, si tú... quieres...—dijo con precaución.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—Hiccup... —susurró Astrid sonriendo...

.

.

— ¡Ya dile que sí idiota! —gruñía Stoick sacudiendo la bocina con desesperación.

— ¡Basta Stoick! La vas a romper. —Empezó Valka a forcejear con él por el control de la bocina.

Sin embargo los dos se pararon en seco, al escuchar el _"Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo"_ de Hiccup.

Stoick celebró al contrario de Valka que enmudeció.

.

.

—¡Amigos míos, amables empleados, bebedores empedernidos, NOS VAMOS A CASAR! —Anunció Hiccup feliz entrando al bar de la mano de su novia.

Los primeros en ir a felicitarlos fueron Storm, que corrió a abrazar a Astrid y se la llevó para hablar de inmediatamente de la organización de la boda; y Toothless, quien había dudado un poco de la rubia por indecisa, hasta ese momento; fue a abrazar a su amigo para felicitarlo de que su fierecilla por fin le correspondiera.

—Felicidades amigo,... y ahora que tendrás más responsabilidades... ¿no pensarás... aceptar la nueva propuesta?

—No, claro que no... no lo haré... ten eso por seguro.

—Gracias. —agradeció el chico chimuelo y fue a atender a otro ebrio.

Sin embargo Astrid, había logrado escuchar un poco de la conversación.

— ¿Nuevo propuesta, babe? —preguntó curiosa a su prometido.

—Sí, los inversionistas me ofrecieron ahora 15 millones dólares por el terreno.

—15... millones. —titubeó la rubia al escucharlo. —Es... mucho... dinero... ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero por nada del mundo vendería estás tierras, eran de mis padres... jamás podría hacerlo. ¡Sigamos con la fiesta, mi lady! Pondré algo de música...

El castaño corrió a la rokola, dejando a Astrid estática y pensativa, hasta que reaccionó. No podía hacerle eso a Hiccup, prefería a prisión a hacerle daño.

—Lo siento no hay dinero... me retracto. —habló disimuladamente al micrófono que llevaba en el bolso.

.

.

— ¡No digas tonterías tú sigue... ahora vale más! —regañó Stoick tomando la radio que conectaba aun auricular que llevaba Astrid.

.

.

— ¡No! Está mal... perdería el bar... ¡todo!

.

.

— ¡¿Por qué tú hija adquiere conciencia a mi costa?! —reprochó Stoick infantilmente a Valka.

—Stoick déjala en paz... yo haré lo que sea para conseguirte tú dinero, pero déjala fuera de esto.

— ¡No!... vamos a actuar... ¡ella me dijo que me iba a pagar y así será!

Stoick salió del auto y obligó a Valka a hacerlo, tendría que meterse en el asunto al muy estilo de las estafadoras.

.

.

— ¿Me concedes está pieza mi lady? —preguntó Hiccup con la intención de bailar con su novia, pero esta estaba cabizbaja, aquel semblante que sólo le decía una cosa.

—Te tienes que ir/Me tengo que ir. —dijeron al unísono.

—Hiccup... por favor, perdóname.

Astrid rozó su mano con la de él a modo de despedida, molesta por estarlo rechazando de nuevo, pero era preferible a quitarle lo que era suyo. Pretendía huir por la puerta de enfrente cuando esta se abrió abruptamente.

— ¡OH MIRA PERO A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ! —Gritó Stoick haciendo un gran escándalo. — ¡ES ASTRID!

La abochornada rubia apretó los dientes con furia, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Oh, sí... Astrid! —le siguió la corriente Valka en una sus peores actuaciones, se acercó a su hija para disimular saludarla de beso. —Lo siento... ¿cómo estás?

—Muy molesta. —masculló la rubia viendo a ambos con molestia.

Sin embargo Stoick le dio un empujoncito a Valka para continuar con la actuación, no le quedó de otra más que seguir y se reincorporó para saludar al confundido castaño.

— ¿Y tú debes ser Hiccup?

—Sí. —este estrechó su mano sin saber quiénes eran esas personas.

—Soy Valka, la madre de Astrid. —se presentó la mujer.

— ¡oh, qué gran honor! —se sorprendió el muchacho tanto que intentó peinar su cabello en un intento de verse más presentable.

—Valka y yo pasábamos por aquí y vimos el bar; pensamos en pasar a tomar un trago, no sabíamos que aquí era el lugar donde trabajaba el muchacho especial de nuestra princesita. —contó Stoick con sonrisa muy bien actuada. —Siempre nos habla a de ti... ¡ESTÁ ENAMORADA!

— ¿Y usted es? —preguntó Hiccup confundido de ver a ese hombre contando cosas que no le concernían.

—Eh... soy... soy el padre de Astrid.

— ¡padrastro! —aclaró la rubia rápidamente.

—Ya veo, un placer señor... —saludó el castaño de mano.

— ¿Y Hiccup qué nos recomiendas para tomar? —siguió Valka con su actuación.

—Bueno, no sé... y más porque Astrid ya se iba... y no sé si ustedes saben, pero le propuse matrimonio, pero creo que es algo precipitado para ella.

— ¡Para nada! —gritó el eufórico Stoick, tomando a Astrid por los hombros. —Así es está pillina... muy tímida muchacho... no te lo tomes a mal, te quiere mucho, tú la quieres... mejor bésense. —Y los acercó a ambos y prácticamente los obligó a besarse, aunque Hiccup lo hizo por gusto y Astrid con fastidió lo besó con gentileza.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que me hicieron! —refunfuñaba Astrid entrando de golpe en el cuarto de un motel barato.

—Ustedes empezaron con esto... y yo lo terminaré. —aclaró Stoick una vez que vio a sus dos estafadoras adentro de la habitación.

Recién llegaban de la fiesta en donde no hubo más que mentiras y donde ahora Astrid se vio obligada a aceptar el matrimonio con Hiccup.

—Stoick... por favor, te lo ruego, no la obligues a hacer esto... yo soy la que la metí en este problema.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería compadecerme de ustedes o de ese idiota? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese tonto?

—Que no es como los demás... es diferente. —balbuceó Astrid molesta desde el sillón donde trataba de contener su ira.

— ¿No es como los demás? —repitió Stoick con sarcasmo. —Aclárame eso princesa.

—Simple, pedazo de estiércol de troll. —retó la rubia. —él nunca me engañaría... por eso este plan va a fracasar.

En ese momento la sonora carcajada de Stoick resonó en toda la habitación, este estaba riendo tanto que parecía que se iba a orinar encima de los pantalones.

— ¡Deja de reírte imbécil!

Pero la amenaza de Astrid no hizo efecto en el burlón Stoick que poco a poco fue aplacando su risita, mientras limpiaba las lagrimitas que se le habían salido.

— Está bien, está bien... haremos esto: si él no te engaña, dejaré que tengas tú final de princesita y yo me iré sin pedir ni un sólo dólar y no molestaré más. Pero si él te engaña, te divorciarás y pagarás lo acordado, además que te darás cuenta que tu Hiccup no es tan diferente y especial cómo crees que es, sino una basura como todos los demás.

Ambas mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas ante semejante proposición, es especial Valka, pues ambas cosas al final la separarían de su hija, una más que otra.

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas? —retó Stoick alzando su mano para cerrar un trato que sólo haría con la rubia.

Y para Valka fue impresionante que Astrid con un poco de titubeo aceptó el trato.

—Trato hecho.

— ¡no se diga más! —celebró Stoick. —Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a engatusarlo... a hacer la prueba final... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —insinuó Stoick mirando a la celosa rubia. —¡Valka! Tú no puedes ser la engatusadora porque ya te presentaste como su madre, pero estoy seguro que llevas mucho en el ramo y tú hija no siempre ha sido tu cómplice, después de todo es una chiquilla todavía.

—Sí... ¿qué pretendes?

—¿A quién puedes llamar para que sea la engatusadora del hombre, la manzana en discordia, el grano negro en el arroz, la...

—¡Ya entendí! —exclamó la mujer exaltada y lo pensó y a su mente sólo llegaron unas personas.

Suspiró cansada y miró a su hija con preocupación.

—Decide Astrid... ¿Los hermanos Thorston o Heather Deranged?

La rubia nuevamente quedó boquiabierta, ¿tenía realmente que escoger? No quería que Hiccup la engañara con nadie, ella lo quería y deseaba casarse con él, pero el comentario que le había hecho Stoick la hizo dudar de qué tan fiel podía serle, y estúpidamente pensó que aquello podría ser una prueba para ambos, así como el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Tragó saliva, ante la expectante mirada de su madre y la de Stoick.

—Heather...—respondió en un suspiro.

.

.

.

Ahora los tres estaban en el aeropuerto, Stoick esperaba ver a la candidata al engaño para cerciorarse que fuera lo suficiente atractiva para engatusar al muchacho. Valka le había contado que era una chica bonita de 25 años, que la había acompañado por unos años y era buena amiga de su hija, adicional también habían invitado a los hermanos Thorston, unos chicos de también 25 años, cuya especialidad en el engaño era hacerles creer a los infieles que tenían a un mujer para luego hacer el cambio con un chico y así darles un buen susto a las víctimas. Se alegró de que a él no le hubiera tocado que usaran dicha táctica con él.

Mientras tanto, Astrid no quería que sus antiguos cómplices llegaran, en especial Heather, la cual esperaba que estuviera gorda o se hubiera puesto fea con la edad, ya que la recordaba como una chica realmente hermosa. Aunque tampoco quería darle a Hiccup un susto del nivel Thorston.

—Oh, ahí están...—dijo Valka apuntando a los que recién salían del aeropuerto.

Y como si fuera una película en cámara lenta con una sexy canción de fondo, iba a su encuentro una chica hermosa de cabello negro con un mini vestido purpura de escote atrevido y tacones altos, a un lado de ella otra rubia con una risita burlona, con un atuendo más rockero, pero atrevido y detrás de ella, el chico que cargaba las maletas de ambas.

Stoick quedó boquiabierto con las chicas, Valka sí que tenía "buenas" cómplices; mientras que Astrid se arrepintió, ni Heather ni Ruffnut Thorston eran como lo había deseado, eran mucho más atractivas de lo que eran en el pasado.

—Tía Valka...—saludó Heather entrando ya en su papel de ser la sobrina de la mujer. —Que gusto verte.

—Hola Heather, Ruffnut... Tuffnut...—saludó Valka a los tres, este último llegaba cansado de cargar tanto equipaje. —Heather tenemos trabajo...

—Lo sé...—dijo ansiosa la chica y pronto detectó a su amiga, que ni siquiera se había acercado a saludar. — ¡Hola Astrid! ¡Felicidades!

Felicitó a la rubia por conseguir tan buen candidato, y ella por supuesto estaría encantada a colaborar con el engaño, de acuerdo a lo que le había contado su maestra.

—Ho...hola... Heather. —saludó Astrid sin poder creer que su amiga estuviera más bonita que antes y más que dispuesta a colaborar.

— ¡Y bien... ¿dónde está el galán?! —dijo la chica ansiosa por empezar.

Continuará.


	16. Ojo por ojo

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Todos estaban listos para la gran estafa, excepto Astrid; llegó a un punto en que sólo era el títere de los demás, en especial de Stoick, que comandaba mejor que su madre. Pero había algo peor que él, una sola preguntaba que no dejaba de rondar por su mente ¿Y si Hiccup la engañaba?

—La boda será en una semana, así no hay que perder el tiempo. —indicó Valka a los recién llegados, que estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta que manejaba Stoick.

Comentarios como "ya quiero empezar" y "utilizaré tal táctica" hacían enfadar a Astrid, quien se arrepintió de haber metido a Hiccup en ese sucio juego.

—Sin embargo tampoco hay que parecer muy obvios chicos, por lo que también tendrán que ayudarnos con algunos preparativos de la boda. —comentó Valka.

—Ósea... ¡Astrid! ¿Te vas a comprar un vestido blanco y toda la cosa? —preguntó la burlona Ruffnut.

—¿Sólo aplica el blanco si eres virgen? —comentó Heather pretendiendo parecer una mojigata.

—Sí... a las dos. —respondió la rubia con una vena resaltada en la frente. —Aun soy virgen por lo que me casaré con un maldito vestido blanco y toda la cosa... ¿algún problema?

—Uyyy...—canturreó el gemelo.

—Sólo lo comentábamos. —respondió Heather ofendida. —Cielos... estás muy estresada... ¡relájate!

—Ya cállate Heather...—masculló la aludida entre dientes, y mejor desvió su vista al panorama playero.

—Que ridícula te vas a ver...—siguió burlándose Ruffnut.

A Astrid no le quedó más que soportar sus comentarios sarcásticos, al menos hasta que llegaran al puerto donde Hiccup la había citado junto con su loca familia para pasar un rato agradable en un yate rentado.

.

.

— ¡Wow... muy lindo! —exclamaron Heather y Ruffnut al mismo tiempo al ver el pequeño pero el elegante yate que el prometido de su socia había rentado.

—¡Vaya que quiere impresionarnos! Que torpe...—murmuró Stoick también impresionado.

Sin embargo, Astrid no le tomó importancia a sus comentarios, ya que lo único que le llamó la atención de ese yate era Hiccup que bajaba de este para recibirla.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías. —bromeó.

Le abrió la puerta a su prometida y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir.

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió ella tomando su mano con fuerza, pues no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil a Heather, sería como un chicle pegado a él de ser necesario.

Mientras tanto las chicas que la habían acompañado en la parte trasera quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al "galán" tan inusual de su compañera.

—"Muy lindo" —murmuró Heather mordiendo su labio. —Con este no tendré que fingir tanto, incluso besarlo será fácil.

—Tal vez yo también decida entrometerme—sonrió Ruffnut maliciosamente viendo el trasero del muchacho.

—¡Oye no! Es mío... Astrid me eligió. ¡No compartiré mi 5% de comisión!

—Niñas basta.

—Sí, cierren el pico.

Regañaron Valka y Stoick como si fueran unos padres estrictos.

—Apéguense al plan, Heather trata de seducir a Hiccup; Ruffnut y Tuffnut encárguense de los amigos, siempre andan muy cerca de él. —señaló Valka al chico y a la chica que bajaron del yate para recibir a la novia.

—Oh, también es muy lindo. —saboreó Ruffnut al chico chimuelo.

—Y la chica no está nada mal. —Dijo su hermano observando a la otra rubia de abajo hacia arriba.

.

.

—Hey Astrid, ¿Tu familia no piensa salir? —preguntó Storm al ver que la madre ni el padrastro de su amiga habían salido, al igual que los otros acompañantes.

—Ah... ¿ellos? ... ¡qué ahí se queden! —respondió la rubia con fastidio.

Hiccup y sus amigos rieron pensando que ella estaba bromeando; pero ambos chicos, como los caballeros que eran, se acercaron para saludar y escoltar al resto de las damas.

Stoick al ver que Hiccup pretendía abrir la puerta de Valka se adelantó, y le dijo que mejor ayudara a su sobrina, dándole así la oportunidad de que atendiera a Heather. Mientras que Toothless y Stormfly recibieron a los gemelos por el otro extremo.

—Mucho gusto¸ señorita. — Saludó Hiccup extendiendo la mano a la recién conocida prima de su novia.

—Heather Hofferson— La tomó Heather con coquetería, y antes de levantarse "se aseguró" que su mini vestido no se alzara más de la cuenta, Hiccup no había podido evitar ver su movimiento al igual que sus largas piernas blancas.

—Es un placer conocerla. —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Oh, el placer es todo mío... "primo". —Heather se abalanzó y lo abrazó cariñosamente ante la atónita mirada de Astrid. —Mi prima no te hizo justicia... que afortunada. —dijo separándose de él.

Hiccup sintió algo de calor, no esperaba que la familia de Astrid fuera tan "cariñosa" al instante.

—Hiccup... babe. —Interrumpió Astrid tomando su mano para separarlo de la estafadora. —Mi prima Heather...—presentó con una vena resaltada. —Y mis otros primos... Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

—Mucho gusto. —saludó el muchacho al resto. — ¡Y sean bienvenidos!

Invitó a todos a pasar al yate, Heather pretendió hacer que la escoltara rumbo al yate, pero Astrid se le adelantó y se lo llevó con él.

Así se pasó el resto de la tarde.

Heather aplicó las más prácticas y usuales tácticas: pedir que le pusiera bronceador en la espalda, pasarle la sal a la hora de la comida, fingir que sabía leer su mano y a la vez alabarse a sí misma comparándose con su no tan "afortunada" prima. Astrid hizo en lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que hubiera mucho contacto, si Heather llamaba mucho su atención, ella simplemente lo besaba y Hiccup se embobaba otra vez con ella.

Había sido un día cansado y por suerte todas sus "primas" y madre tendrían que acompañarla a comprar el vestido al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban, Ruffnut y Heather aburridas esperando que su prima falsa saliera de probarse el vestido que había escogido, mientras que Valka veía algunos modelos, pues de seguro tendría que asesorar a su hija para comprarlo.

—Creo que deberías usar uno estilo sirena. —dijo observando uno que le pareció bello.

—No madre, no me interesa tu opinión. —respondió Astrid tras vestidores.

—Claro, yo que sé ¿verdad? —susurró para ella misma. —Sólo me he casado cuatro veces.

— ¡Bien! Voy a salir... más vale que no se rían o juro que las golpearé y las dejaré sin dientes.

— ¡Entendido! —respondieron las chicas aburridas, mientras que Valka se unió a ellas para observar qué "cosa" había escogido su hija.

La cortina del vestidor se abrió, mostrando a una deslumbrante Astrid en un vestido blanco de falda larga y extendida, que la hacía verse como una princesa. Irónico para la rubia, pues Hiccup le había dicho que cuando se conocieron que tenía un complejo de princesa.

Las chicas presentes se quedaron en silencio, en especial Valka que no cabía del asombro, recordó cuando su hija recién había nacido, se preguntó en ese momento cómo sería el día de su boda, si es que se casaba, y ahora estaba viendo una parte de ese momento.

—Ya digan algo. —pidió Astrid abochornada, ella misma ya se estaba creyendo lo de la boda al ver la cara de sus "familiares".

— ¡TE VES PRECIOSA! —halagó Heather de inmediato. — ¿Habrá de mi talla?

—Pues no está nada mal... para una ogra como tú. —comentó Ruffnut a su modo.

— ¿Madre? —preguntó Astrid sonrosada.

—Oh... Astrid... te ves tan bonita. —Valka tomó un velo y le ayudó a ponérselo para complementar el vestido. —Aunque creo que el de sirena...

—Madre...—regañó Astrid.

—Está bien, usa lo que tú quieras.

Valka sonrió, de repente sintió un extraño sentimiento, felicidad por su hija. Sentimientos muy confusos debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo una boda en la playa, cerca de un lugar que habían conseguido y que contaba con varias cabañas para todos los invitados de la boda.

Astrid empezó a sentir el peso de lo que conllevaba casarse, se encontraba muy nerviosa, además del plan que ejecutarían esa misma noche, por fin tendría la respuesta por la que temía. Aunque se sentía segura y confiaba en que Hiccup no la traicionaría, pues en el resto de la semana, él se dedicó a ponerle atención, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Heather por seducirlo. Estaba 100% segura que no la engañaría.

La música nupcial empezó, todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia, que con paso lento y sintiéndose una tonta, caminó por el caminito de flores que habían echado sobre un alfombra blanca. Y enfrente de ella, esperando en el altar, estaba Hiccup también de blanco para combinar con todo el lugar.

.

.

Valka, al ver a su hija de blanco caminando por el pasillo le hizo recordar aquel sentimiento de días atrás, ahora veía unos de sus peores temores hechos realidad, pero a la vez ese raro sentimiento de felicidad, como toda una madre, derramó unas lagrimillas.

—Vaya... casi me lo creo. —comentó Stoick rompiendo el momento.

—Tú qué sabes...—siguió observando la llorosa Valka a su hija que llegó con su yerno/victima para tomar su mano.

Mientras que el hombre, empezó a llevarse por el momento, no podía evitarlo, también le conmovían las bodas.

.

.

.

Después de unas breves lecturas y sermones por parte del sacerdote llegó la hora de la verdad.

—Hiccup Haddock, aceptas a Astrid como tú legitima en la esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

—Acepto. —respondió de inmediato con gran alegría.

—Y tu Astrid Hofferson, aceptas a Hiccup como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

A la rubia le pesó más que nada lo de en "la riqueza y en la pobreza." No podía hacerle eso a Hiccup, quizás era el momento de huir, aplicar lo de la "novia fugitiva" y huir también de Stoick.

Los invitados empezaron a murmurar ante el prolongado silencio de la novia, y Hiccup se puso nervioso de no escuchar una respuesta. Mientras que Valka y Stoick quedaron expectante a lo que pasaría, la primera esperando que su hija lo rechazara, y el segundo gritando mentalmente "Ya dile que sí".

—Eh... sí. —susurró bajito y con dificultad.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—Sí acepto. —respondió Astrid nerviosa.

Hiccup sintió alivio al escucharla, pero en cuanto le dio el sí y el padre los declaró marido y mujer determinó que ya no había nada que los pudiera separar, se dedicaría a amar a esa mujer el resto de su vida.

—Hiccup puedes besar a la novia. —concedió el sacerdote feliz.

El muchacho asintió y alzó el velo de su ahora esposa. Astrid le dio una leve sonrisa, misma que correspondió al tomarla de sus mejillas.

—Hiccup, te amo. — susurró Astrid con angustia antes de que hicieran contactos sus labios.

—Yo también te amo. —sonrió Hiccup y se lo demostró dándole un tierno beso que todos los invitados aplaudieron.

.

.

Valka cabizbaja, dio a su hija por perdida, más al ver ese beso que se daba con su ahora marido, ¿o no? Aún quedaba la prueba final, la única manera de conservar a su hija era que Heather lograra seducirlo.

—Stoick, Heather... es la ho...—se quedó sin habla al ver que su rudo exmarido y su cómplice junto con los gemelos lloraban a chorros por la boda que acababa de terminar.

"Ridículos."

.

.

La fiesta empezó alegremente, mucha bebida y comida para los invitados. Parte del plan, era hacerle creer a Hiccup que Astrid estaba muy ebria como para consumar el matrimonio, por lo que Stoick se encargó de hacerla beber lo suficiente para que fuera creíble, mientras que a Astrid no le quedó de otra más que obedecer era parte del trato y tampoco era algo que no pudiera evitar demasiado, más cuando la ira la carcomía al ver que entre Ruffnut y Heather se repartían a Hiccup para bailar cierto tiempo.

—Bebe...sigue bebiendo. —insistió Stoick pasándole otra botella de champagne.

—Ya cállate...

—Con que nerviosa ¿eh?... hoy todo se decidirá...

—No va a caer... no lo hará. —dijo Astrid muy convencida... tomando toda su copa de un sólo sorbo.

—Claro, no tienes nada que temer. —se burló el hombre al ver que le afectaba.

—Ya cállate...—volvió a gruñir, dejó su copa y fue hacia donde su marido estaba siendo acosado por Heather que no dejaba de jugar con las trencitas que ella le había hecho con mucho amor.

— ¡Son tan lindas... tanto como tú! —jugueteaba Heather con las trenzas.

—Eh... sí.. —Hiccup sólo alcanzaba a sonreír, la prima de su esposa lo ponía muy nervioso con sus comentarios y tantos toqueteos.

—Heather ¡quítate! —exigió Astrid apartándolos. —Es mi turno.

El castaño se vio salvado por su esposa, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues Heather volvió a intervenir.

—No seas envidiosa, tú lo tendrás toda la vida...—se burló

.

.

—Hey ¿qué pasa ahí? —se preguntó Toothless al ver la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir? —preguntó Stormfly.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo con la idea, pero al dar un paso para ir con su amigo, los gemelos se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿Baila conmigo? —zarandeó Ruffnut al chica para apartarlo de los novios.

—¿Y tú conmigo linda? —tomó Tuffnut a Storm para apartarlo.

Los chicos se vieron a merced de los fastidiosos primos de su amiga y fueron apartados del conflicto

.

.

—Es mi esposo... ¡quiero bailar con él!

—Chicas...—trataba de detener Hiccup

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Valka interviniendo para sorpresa de Stoick, que no era parte del plan lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tía,... nada... sólo estábamos hablando. —respondió Heather como niña chiquita.

— ¿Astrid? —preguntó Valka como cualquier madre lo haría.

—Hablábamos. —respondió enfadada.

—Heather, porque no vas a divertirte por allá, Astrid y Hiccup ya se tienen que ir. —insinuó Valka a la chica.

—Oh, sí... lo siento Astrid, Hiccup. —se disculpó con inocencia fingida. —Que se diviertan

—No hay cuidado. —respondió Hiccup despidiéndose amablemente.

Mientras que Astrid sólo alcanzaba a ver que su madre le dio la señal para ejecutar la otra fase del plan.

.

.

.

Después de despedir a algunos invitados y dejar a otros seguir con la fiesta; Hiccup y Astrid se retiraron a la habitación donde se supone se llevaría a cabo la "mágica noche". Ella estaba nerviosa, pues al contrario de lo que pensaba Hiccup que pasaría, ella ya tenía otro plan en mente; sin embargo también creyó que si él no caía en la trampa tendría que entregarse ahora sí a él.

—Por fin solos. —susurró Hiccup apagando gran parte de las luces de la habitación.

—Eh... sí, fue... un largo día.

—Muy largo, pero por fin estamos casados. Y te tengo una sorpresa.

Astrid sonrió, pues Hiccup no perdía el tiempo para tener detalles con ella. Apagó todas las luces de la habitación, sin embargo una lamparilla se encendió y esta era como una bola de cristal que empezó a deslumbrar luces por doquier que hacían parecer el cuarto un planetario.

—Quise recordar nuestra primera cita, recuerdas...

—Sí. —respondió ella maravillada. —Había disfrutado mucho ese día viendo las estrellas.

Enseguida, Hiccup puso música.

— ¿Ahora si me concedes esta pieza? No tuvimos mucha oportunidad de bailar hace unos momentos.

Astrid tomó su mano, y se posicionó para bailar con él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Todo le era tan maravilloso, que de no saber que probablemente estaban siendo espiados se olvidaba de todo y hacía el amor con él.

—Hiccup... te amo...—dijo viéndolo a los ojos. —Dime que siempre vas a ser así, que eres diferente a los demás hombres.

—Bueno, a veces dejo la ropa tirada por la casa. —confesó con una risita.

—Hiccup, hablo enserio. —sonrió Astrid al verlo tan feliz. —prométeme que nada arruinara está noche.

—Astrid, te lo prometo...no habrá nada que me pueda separar de ti. —prometió este seriamente.

Su esposa asintió creyendo en él, se puso de puntitas para besarlo y él lo intensificó, más no podía permitírselo. Se separó de él y rio tímidamente, a la vez que emitió un fingido eructo.

—Lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado. ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua?

—Claro Mi lady.

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina, momento que Astrid aprovechó para echarse en la cama y fingir que dormía para arruinar la noche de bodas. Mientras él, con el vaso en mano, sólo pudo apreciar que su esposa se había quedado dormida, a comparación de otros, sonrió y a pesar de que no podrían consumir el matrimonio no le importaba esperar un día más.

Le dio un beso en la frente y fue tomar aire fresco para asimilar todo lo del día, además para dejar descansar a su agotada esposa; que en cuanto lo escuchó salir abrió los ojos totalmente despierta, pero llorando, temerosa por lo que pasaría.

.

.

Hiccup se encontraba viendo las estrellas, aun no tenía sueño por lo que tal vez iría a beber algo más de lo que quedara de la fiesta; sin embargo...

—Oh... hola, ¿cómo estás?

Esa voz, la prima de su esposa.

Iba a saludarla de vuelta más sin embargo se quedó boquiabierto al ver que Heather lucía con un sexy y muy atrevido traje de baño de dos piezas.

.

.

Astrid caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, quería mandar todo al demonio e ir por su marido; cuando de repente, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, fue rápidamente a atenderla pensando que su esposo había regresado pero para su mala suerte era Stoick el que había entrado.

—Tu madre dijo que no quería que estuvieras sola.

—Idiota. —golpeó Astrid su estómago, furiosa por la ocurrencia de su madre de dejarle niñero.

.

.

—Quería surfear. —señaló Heather la tabla que llevaba con ella. —Pero me dijeron que no podía hacerlo de noche.

—De hecho no puedes entrar al mar de noche. —comentó Hiccup tratando de no verla demasiado, aunque era casi imposible si los senos de la prima de su esposa casi se salían de su pequeño bikini.

—Demonios, debí haberlo sabido. —fingió Heather, notando que él evitaba verla. —Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación.

Caminó con la tabla de surf adelantándose unos pasos de él, pero fingió caerse emitiendo un llamado de damisela en apuros.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hiccup se giró para ayudarla, grave error, pues Heather estaba empinada en la arena, dejando ver que tenía en realidad una tanga bikini.

—Oh, sí... esta tabla pesa mucho... ¿me ayudas a llevarla?

—Claro. —aceptó este sonrojado por lo que acaba de ver, más no podía ser grosero con la familia de su esposa.

El resto del camino se concentró sólo en la arena y en la tabla de surf, al llegar a la habitación de la chica le entregó cabizbajo la tabla y pretendió irse de inmediato a su propia habitación.

—Oh, espera Hiccup...

—Eh... ¿sí? —se regresó apenado con ella.

—Es que olvidé darles su obsequio, ¿por qué no pasas en lo que lo busco?

—Ehmm.. Está bien. —aceptó este titubeante.

Heather le dio el pase y una vez que entró, fingió cerrar la puerta, dejando un pequeño espacio abierto para cuando Astrid entrara.

—Siéntate, ya lo traigo.

Hiccup, incrédulo de lo que le harían, aceptó. Heather se tomó su tiempo en volver, para cuando lo hizo, se había cubierto, no del todo, con un bata.

—Aquí está mi regalo. —le entregó una botella de coñac de 20 años.

—¡Wow! —Hiccup se fascinó, como dueño de un bar conocía de licores. —Es genial, a Astrid le gustará mucho.

Teniendo ya el presente se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero Heather lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

—Oye... ¿no quieres probarlo? Pensaba brindar con ustedes, pero como mi prima se durmió y mañana yo me regreso temprano ya no voy a tener oportunidad.

Hiccup se compadeció de su "prima", y aceptó darle ese gusto. Heather, feliz de que hubiera caído, fue por unas copas pero también aprovechó para traer unas fresas con crema.

.

.

—Esto es algo imbécil...Hiccup no caerá... lo sé, confío en él. —rezongaba Astrid mientras trataba de encontrar algo entretenido en la televisión, mientras que el campante Stoick leía tranquilamente el periódico en el sofá.

—Claro, y por eso derrites ese control remoto. —Comentó Stoick moviéndose a la izquierda, pues su querida hijastra le aventó el control remoto que terminó hecho trizas. —Lastima, fallaste.

.

.

—Oh, vaya es muy bueno. —calificó Hiccup al probar el coñac. —Ahora sí ya me voy...

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido nuevamente por Heather.

—Espero no has probado las fresas.

Seductoramente embarró una de las frutillas en la crema, y coquetamente la llevó a su boca para que la probara. Hiccup empezaba a incomodarse, más no encontraba como zafarse sin ser grosero con la chica.

—Oh, mira ya te ensuciaste. —señaló Heather la comisura de sus labios que quedó cubierta con crema. —Déjame ayudarte a limpiarla.

Heather no perdió el tiempo y lamió su comisura, haciendo que Hiccup se levantara precipitadamente.

—Dioses, dioses... esto no está bien.

—Ay, vamos...—Heather dejó de fingir inocencia y expuso sus verdaderas intenciones. —¿Acaso, no te soy atractiva? —preguntó tomando sus manos para colocarlas en sus senos.

—Oh, dioses...—Hiccup enrojeció y retiró sus manos de inmediato.

—Anda, vamos... vamos a hacerlo. —insistió Heather. —Anda... ¿no crees que soy atractiva? ¿Acaso no te dan ganas?

—Oh.. oh.. no... es decir...—empezó a balbucear el chico. —Una parte de mí se siente muy atraído, pero la otra parte me dice que no puedo hacerlo porque estoy casado con su prima.

—Oh, vamos... Astrid no se tiene que enterar. —insinuó Heather con malicia. —Nadie lo sabrá. —dijo como si no importara.

Fue el momento en que Hiccup reaccionó para no escuchar los sentidos de su cuerpo si no el de su corazón.

—Pero yo sí. —dijo seriamente. —Le prometí que nunca le haría daño.

Heather quedó boquiabierta, tanto por el rechazo como por las palabras de él, en sus años de estafar a hombres nunca le había tocado uno tan raro como él.

— ¿Realmente la amas? —preguntó confundida y sin creerlo.

—Sí, la amo... mi corazón y vida le pertenecen. —respondió Hiccup dispuesto a irse.

Al ver que se iría, Heather de nuevo lo detuvo, no quería que se fuera en malos términos.

—Hiccup, espera... perdóname... no debí hacerlo. —dijo cubriéndose el resto del cuerpo con la bata para darle confianza al muchacho. —Podemos hacer las paces al menos con un último brindis.

El castaño vio sinceridad en la chica, no percibió alguna otra intención de su parte por lo que aceptó a tomarse un último trago con ella.

.

.

— ¡Ya fue mucho tiempo! —exclamó la estresada Astrid. —Iré a ver qué están haciendo.

—No, aún es demasiado rápido. —trató de detenerla Stoick.

— ¡no me importa! ¡No puedo hacerle esto a él!

—Ah... ¿Qué se siente que jueguen con tus sentimientos? —señaló el estafado recordando su experiencia. — ¿Duele, verdad?

— ¡no tanto como te dolerá esto! —insertó Astrid su puño justo en el centro de su rostro, noqueándolo por completo.

.

.

—Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup...—susurra la presurosa Astrid corriendo con su estorboso vestido de novia hacia la habitación de Heather en donde esperaba que su esposo no estuviera.

Al llegar a la habitación no dudó ni un poco, abrió la puerta que estaba entreabierta, esperando que sólo estuviera así por error de Heather, sin embargo, nada de lo que esperaba había pasado. El corazón de Astrid se desmoronó, pues su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, Hiccup y Heather estaban acostados en la cama, semidesnudos y besándose.

—Oh, Astrid...— la primera en verla fue Heather que se separó del muchacho que no se había percatado que su esposa estaba ahí.

La rubia apretó sus puños y ganas no le faltaron de matarlo, Hiccup le había mentido, no era lo que había creído, sin embargo tenía una mejor manera de desquitarse, quitándole todo lo que tenía. No discutiría con una porquería como él.

Se dio media vuelta, totalmente despechada y con el corazón roto, sin embargo los sentimientos de furia fueron reemplazados por los de tristeza, pues realmente había confiado en Hiccup y él había caído como todos los hombres que había conocido.

—Astrid, Astrid, —escuchó que Heather la llamaba, queriendo hacer una escena de seguro.

Detrás de ella, venían Valka y el noqueado Stoick, al igual que los gemelos, Toothless y Stormfly que acudieron al escuchar el alboroto de Heather.

—Astrid. —llamó nuevamente Heather. —Tu huida estuvo increíble, casi me la creo. —susurró en secreto.

Pero la rubia ya no jugaba, se giró al detectar que estaba cerca y le propinó una cachetada como toda una mujer despechada, algo que no esperaban los demás, pues fue un golpe doloroso para la estafadora.

—Oye...¿qué te pasa?—se quejó Heather por tremendo golpe.

Pero Astrid no lucía arrepentida, había dolor y furia en ella, algo que divisó Valka, la cual acudió a abrazarla para consolarla, fue el momento que Astrid se quebró con sonoros sollozos en brazos de su madre, a la que debió escuchar de no confiar nunca en los hombres.

Una escena extraña para el montón de estafadores, incluyendo Stoick, pues se dio cuenta de lo que una mujer sentía al ser engañada.

Continuará.


	17. Ama hasta que te duela (pt1)

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. (parte 1)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Una semana después.

Ojos azules viendo hacia un punto perdido de la pared, ojos verdes cabizbajos, mientras que un par de abogados disputaban por ellos.

—Debido al "muy" corto tiempo del matrimonio yo creo que...

—Dale lo que quiere. —interrumpió Hiccup rendido.

—Hiccup... te dije que no dijeras eso. —le gruñó su abogado entre dientes.

—Escúchelo buen hombre, acéptelo, perdió. —dijo Tuffnut, quien le hacía del "abogado" de Astrid

El abogado suspiró cansado, por más que había intentado ayudar a su cliente fue inútil, no pudo con la reconciliación ni menos con una negociación de los bienes de él. Así que aceptó el acuerdo y a la ex señora Haddock se le concedió la suma de 7.5 millones de dólares, mismos que fue posible conseguir gracias a que Hiccup vendió toda su propiedad.

Dado el veredicto final Astrid se levantó de su asiento y salió furiosa de la oficina del abogado, que se ponía de acuerdo con su Tuffnut para hacer la correspondiente papelería, más Hiccup no se pudo contener y la siguió, a pesar de todo la seguía amando.

—Espera Astrid. —La detuvo en el pasillo tomándola de la mano. —Tienes que dejarme explicarme, no sé qué me pasó, todo fue tan extraño.

Pero ella sólo se zafó de su agarre con rudeza, y por primera vez desde que había llegado a la oficina del abogado se dignó a verlo a los ojos.

—Pensé que eras diferente a los demás. —recriminó con la voz entrecortada. —Resultaste ser igual que todos.

Dicha su última palabra de alejó de él; Hiccup no la siguió, sabía que la había lastimado demasiado, pero ni él mismo comprendía que había pasado, lo único que recordaba fue el instante que Stormfly y Tannlos lo estaban regañando, él estaba en la cama de Heather con una terrible jaqueca y lo que lo volvió en sí fue cuando su amiga le gritó:

 _"¡¿Por qué Hiccup? ¿Por qué engañaste a Astrid?!"_

Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, no en su totalidad, ya que a tientas corrió hacia donde le dijeron que estaba su esposa, pero Stoick lo detuvo y junto con Valka se la había llevado a saber dónde; mientras que los gemelos se llevaron a Heather, aparentemente Astrid le había dado una paliza.

¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

Por más que intentaba recordarlo era imposible, pero fuera lo fuera eso lo había hecho perder a su esposa y con ello hasta su propiedad, tal vez y se lo merecía.

.

.

En cuanto entregaron el cheque a Astrid, está en compañía de su abogado Tuffnut y su "ayudante" Ruffnut fueron a hacer lo correspondiente para ponerlo en una cuenta, pagarle lo robado a Stoick lo debido y pagar los servicios de Heather y los gemelos.

Y mientras ella hacía eso, una peculiar familia esperaba en las afueras del banco. Todos estaban en silencio, desde el incidente cada quien se había ido por su lado hasta que el dinero estuviera listo, sólo Valka había tenido que lidiar con su desconsolada hija que no le dirigió tampoco la palabra.

Heather la acompañaba, apenas se le empezaba a quitar lo morado del ojo, Astrid le había dado con mucha fuerza, pero aun así no había rencores.

En cuanto a Stoick, prefería ya tener su dinero y dejar a esas locas, la conciencia lo molestaba mucho, lo que había obligado a la rubia a hacer no había estado nada bien.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?!

—Relájate... pronto tendrás tu dinero y la satisfacción de que arruinaste la vida de mi hija. —recriminó Valka.

—Oh, perdóname... pero yo estaba muy bien con mi vida hasta que ustedes dos llegaron a romper mi corazón para quitarme un par de dólares.

Valka resopló con molestia, había algo de verdad en el comentario de su ex marido, aunque no se quedaría callada.

—Basura, admite que también te equivocaste, los dos somos iguales de repugnantes.

Heather sólo se cohibió desde su lugar, no le gustaba ver peleas de ese tipo.

—Te equivocas linda, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no mentía cuando te dije el: "Sí acepto."

—Sí claro, y tanto me amabas que al día siguiente intentaste acostarte con Astrid.

Directo en el blanco para Stoick, un comentario certero de parte de su ex esposa.

—Está bien, sí, acepto que lo arruiné, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amaba.

—¡uy! —una risita de Heather se hizo escuchar, sin embargo se silenció cuando su mentora y el hombre la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Es algo que no volvería a hacer. —finalizó Stoick con su discurso.

—Por supuesto, porque te atraparían. —se burló Valka.

—No seas tonta, es por lo que perdí...

—Tu dinero. —murmuró Heather, hasta que su maestra la volvió a silenciar con la mirada.

—No tontita, me refiero a ella. —señaló Stoick a su ex esposa.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Valka, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, que pronto aplacó con un disimulado golpe en el mismo.

—Y sé que no tengo justificación, pero no soy tampoco el único hombre que lo ha hecho... sólo mira, el buen Hiccup, quien hasta yo pensé que no caería, lo hizo, no se resistió a eso...—señaló a la joven con pena.

—Pues en eso te equivocas. —balbuceó Valka.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Stoick la alcanzó a escuchar.

—Nada.

—No me mientas Valka... ¡¿qué hiciste?!

—Ay dios mío. —susurró Heather nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron?! —exigió Stoick al ver a la joven nerviosa y a Valka renuente a hablar.

—Ay, está bien. —gruñó Valka sin darle mucha importancia a los reclamos. —Yo... drogué a Hiccup.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—El coñac ya venía preparado con una fuerte medicina que adormece al cuerpo lo suficiente para manipularlo al antojo. —explicó Heather nerviosa.

—Sí, cuando Heather le dio de beber el coñac, yo la ayudé a llevarlo a la cama para que pareciera que la estaba engañando. —finalizó Valka como si nada.

Stoick quedó espantado.

— ¿él... nunca la engañó? ¡¿Tu hija lo sabe?! —gritó, Valka no respondió. — ¿Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo? ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con esto? —recriminó después a Heather.

Esta se encogió de hombre y respondió con nerviosismo. —Sí, mi maestra dijo que era lo mejor para Astrid.

De nuevo Stoick quedó en shock.

— ¡Estás loca Valka! De todo lo malo que has hecho creo que esto es lo PEOR, ¡engañaste a tu propia hija!

— ¡Lo hice por su bien! —encaró Valka molesta. —Además tú querías tu dinero, tú la obligaste a casarse con "tal vez" el único hombre bueno sobre la faz de la tierra, y le hiciste hacer esa ridícula apuesta.

—No, no, no...—Stoick se espantó de todas sus últimas acciones. —Esto es demasiado, no puedo, pensé al principio que sería divertido, pero con lo que hiciste quedó todo arruinado, ya no quiero su dinero

—Pues tampoco lo quiero.

—¡Ni yo, ¿maestra cómo pudo?! —exclamó Heather.

—¡Tu cállate! —silenciaron los mayores al mismo tiempo.

—Pues entonces yo me lo quedaré. —concluyó Valka

—¡¿Qué?...¡debes decirle la verdad a tu hija!

—¿Para qué? Esto fue lo mejor. —determinó Valka más tranquila. —Ella se quedará conmigo y así podré protegerla.

—¡¿Protegerla de qué mujer?! ¿DEL AMOR?

—Del dolor. —aclaró.

—El amor es dolor... todo es dolor, no seas tonta, no puedes proteger a nadie de sentirlo, y ella debe experimentarlo por su propia cuenta. ¡Vivir! —dijo como todo un padre inspirador.

—Por favor, ¿en qué estúpida canción de tus tontas bandas escuchaste todo eso?

—No seas tonta, es sentido común... y "Alvin y los marginados" no es una estúpida banda... pero dejando eso aun lado, hasta creo que tú has de saber que te pasaste de la raya, de todos los engaños que has hecho probablemente este es el peor de todos.

Valka se quedó sin palabras, trató de pensar en responderle algo rápido pero Astrid llegó junto con los gemelos trayendo consigo un bolso donde seguro estaba todo el efectivo para Stoick.

—Tu dinero.

—No lo quiero, suerte con tu loca madre. —se despidió Stoick alejándose de ellas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Nada, hija... mejor vámonos.

—Espera, ¿no le vas pagar a Heather?

—Eh... no Astrid, así estoy, creo que mejor para la próxima. —Salió Heather huyendo arrastrando a los gemelos con ellos.

—¿Quieren explicarme qué pasó?

—Nada hija, es mejor que nos vayamos de esta ciudad.


	18. Ama hasta que te duela FINAL

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. (Final)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. (parte 2)

Madre hija emprendieron un nuevo viaje en carretera, al final Stoick se había olvidado del mercedes que de nuevo tomaron como suyo. Y aunque este no tomó represalias contra ellas, la conciencia de Valka le seguía remolineando por toda la cabeza, en especial porque esta sonaba como la voz de su ex esposo. Estaba confundida, tal vez era el momento de dejar a su hija libre.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora mamá? —preguntó Astrid agotada emocionalmente.

—Eh... bueno... estaba pensando, ahora tienes mucho dinero, tal vez ahora si se te cumpla lo de poder hacer tu vida sola.

—Gracias mamá, pero después de lo que pasó con Hiccup, siento que la única persona en la que "medio" puedo confiar es en ti. —sinceró con una leve sonrisa.

Valka sudó en frio pues no se merecía ni esa "media" confianza.

—Quiero ir a la universidad...—siguió Astrid hablando. — Y no sé, ahora si estudiar biología, ser una ambientalista... recuerdo un nido de tortugas en la playa que Hic...

Valka se entumió desde su asiento al ver que su hija seguía y seguiría sufriendo por causa del castaño, ¡no!, por causa de ella, porque todas las desgracias de su hija eran por causa de ella, pero ya no más, eral el momento de hacer lo correcto; en ese momento vio un retorno y giró bruscamente para volver a Berk.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!...¿Por qué volvemos?

—Astrid, recuerda que voy manejando. —aclaró su madre ante todo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia con molestia, su madre estaba ocultando algo.

—Hiccup...—soltó con nerviosismo, mientras que su hija la mataba con su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Él... no te engañó... yo... lo drogué.

— ¿Qué? —masculló Astrid confundida.

—Cuando me llevé a Heather el día de la boda, le di un coñac que tenía un fuerte medicamento en caso de que se resistiera, él rechazó a Heather, pero ella se las ingenió para hacerlo beber y así poder manipularlo. —contó rápidamente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia por breves segundos; en la carretera todo parecía ir en orden, hasta que el auto se zarandeó con violencia en la carretera porque Astrid se le arrojó como fiera a su propia madre.

—AHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¿por qué madre?! ¡Esto es lo peor que has hecho! —se desquitó Astrid con el tablero del auto, el cual pateó hasta tumbarle la pequeña puertita del compartimiento.

— ¡Lo sé! —lloró su madre despeinada. —Pero no quería perderte, sabía que Hiccup era honesto, que nunca te engañaría y eso me dio miedo, ¡no quería perderte! Menos con alguien que sabía que te podía proteger mejor que yo.

Astrid se calmó dando un gran respiro, dejó los berrinches para observar a su llorosa madre, (no fingido) no cabía duda para ella que estaba loca y que se había propasado, pero era porque la amaba demasiado. En un impulso, se volvió a arrojar a ella pero para rodearla de un fuerte abrazo

—Ay,... ay... es sólo un abrazo. —Se tranquilizó la asustada Valka con su tacto. —Puedo detenerme para un abrazo.

Se orilló a un lado de la carretera sólo para poder abrazar a su querida hija.

—Perdóname... te llevaré con Hiccup para que arregles todo con él.

— ¿Tu qué harás? —preguntó Astrid preocupada por su madre.

—Oh, yo estaré bien... confía. —dijo con un plan ya en mente. —Mejor ponte bonita para tu esposo, te recomiendo el vestido negro.

—Mamá...

—Está bien usa lo que quieras, eres preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas...te quiero hija.

—Y yo a ti mamá...

.

.

En las afueras de la propiedad del castaño, Valka se despidió de su hija, la cual quería arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, la dejó, junto con todo su equipaje y el dinero de Hiccup, frente al bar, este aún estaba siendo desalojado, no estaba vendido del todo, pues los compradores le facilitaron a Hiccup la mitad del dinero para que pudiera pagar el divorcio.

—Hiccup. —entró Astrid apresurada para ver si podía encontrar a su amado y decirle que no vendiera sus propiedades.

Pero el lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por las dos personas que seguían acomodando vasos en unas cajas.

—Astrid, ¿qué haces aquí? —Stormfly corrió a su encuentro, no esperaba verla de nuevo.

—Sí,... ¿no te bastó con haberle quitado todo a mi amigo? —recriminó Toothless molesto, pues no se tragaba el cuento de que Hiccup la hubiera engañado.

—Chicos, ...debo ver a Hiccup, impedir que venda el bar. ¿Dónde está? ¡Díganme!

—Es tarde querida, se acaba de ir para cerrar el trato con los compradores... ¡espero estés contenta!

—¡Toothless basta! —regañó su novia, quien obviamente estaba de parte de Astrid, aunque también ligeramente de parte de Hiccup.

—Escucha Toothless, sé que has de pensar lo peor de mí y crees que Hiccup no me engañó y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!, ¡no me engañó! yo le puse una trampa; pero luego me lo recriminas, ¡lo más IMPORTANTE en este momento es impedir que cierre el trato con esos tipos!

La sorpresiva confesión de Astrid dejó boquiabiertos a la pareja; no supieron cómo reaccionar, sin embargo; ante la insistente mirada de la rubia para llegar a Hiccup, optaron por ayudar con tal de que su amigo no vendiera la propiedad, las explicaciones las pedirían después.

.

Con una camioneta en marcha a toda velocidad, Toothless manejaba hacia el centro donde estaban las oficinas de los compradores; y mientras el conducía, Astrid se preparaba mental y físicamente para evitar que esa compra se llevara a cabo.

— ¡Oye! ¿y...qué planeas ha... wow, wow, wow? —exclamó espantado el chico al ver como la ex esposa de su amigo se empezaba a quitar la ropa en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

— ¡no veas, sólo maneja! —ordenó Astrid tratando de balancearse para ponerse el "vestido negro".

—Vista al frente, mi amor. —movió Stormfly su rostro para que se concentrara en la carretera y no en el súper cuerpazo que tenía su amiga, así lo mantendría hasta que llegaran con su amigo.

Durante el trayecto, Astrid les confesó en un resumen su vida de estafadora, siendo sincera en cuanto a los sentimientos que tenía por Hiccup. Ninguno de los que iban del auto opinaron al respecto, estaban realmente impresionados, sintieron curiosidad sobre la profesión de la chica, pero más que nada sobre lo que haría para evitar que se llevara a cabo la compra.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas, ellos se quedaron en el auto, viendo atentamente como Astrid salió corriendo en su mini vestido y atractivos tacones.

—Vaya, que habilidad, debe ser muy buena con eso de los engaños. —admiró Stormfly muy sorprendida.

—Es una mujer que sabe usar sus armas mortales. —concluyó su novio igualmente sorprendido.

.

.

Sin esperar a ser anunciada, Astrid corrió por el único pasillo que había de esas pequeñas oficinas abriendo todas las puertas, mientras era perseguida por ancianita recepcionista.

.

.

—Señor Haddock, sólo tiene que firmar estos documentos y concretaremos la compra, el depósito de lo faltante lo verá a primera hora del día de mañana.

El aludido estaba cabizbajo, viendo aquel montón de papeles, aun no creía que sus tierras ya no fueran suyas, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; tomó la pluma con decepción sin embargo cuando la punta de esta iba a ser contacto con el papel...

— ¡No lo hagas!

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad mostrando a su lady en su sexy vestido negro y elegantes tacones, así como un maquillaje muy seductor.

—¿Se... señorita? ¿qui..én es... us...ted? —titubeó el comprador con la hermosa chica que acababa de entrar.

—Entró como una loca señor. —se disculpó la recepcionista. — ¡Salga de inmediato o llamaré a la policía!

—Vengo a ver a mi marido. Claro si no les molesta mi presencia. —aclaró Astrid caminando con elegancia hacia el escritorio.

— ¿Su... su... marido? Oh,... ya veo... eh... eh... por supuesto puede quedarse. —concedió el comprador sin quitar su vista de la chica a quien devoraba con sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo, en especial al busto que sobresalía de su atrevido escote.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba boquiabierto, no entendía qué pasaba, ¿por qué Astrid estaba ahí? ¿Porque estaba vestida así, ¿y porque lo quería ayudar después de lo que había hecho?

— ¿Ha venido a presenciar el cierre de la compra, madame?... —preguntó con coquetería el comprador.

—No,... para nada, Sr... Grimborn. —leyó Astrid de su gafete de escritorio. —Mi esposo no le va a vender nada.

—Oh, madame... en eso se equivoca, ya les dimos la mitad del dinero...

—Mismo que será regresado en un instante. —aclaró Astrid dejando la parte del dinero que tenía en efectivo así como un cheque a su nombre con el resto.

—Madame... así no funciona las cosas.

— ¿ah, no? —Astrid continuó acercándose al escritorio.

Hiccup estaba muy sorprendido de cómo su ex esposa actuaba, y más le sorprendió y enceló que el comprador, de nombre Viggo, se sentó para admirar el andar de su esposa como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

—Yo creo que sí... —determinó Astrid inclinándose en el escritorio con coquetería. —Como ambientalista sé que la propiedad de mi marido tiene bajo su resguardo un enorme nido de tortugas en peligro de extinción.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltaron Hiccup y Viggo al mismo tiempo.

—Por ende, aunque adquiera esas propiedades no podrá hacer nada si hablo al comité de la protección de las especies. No lo dejarán irrumpir con sus máquinas en tan valioso santuario, ni menos construir un hotel, por lo qué...

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Astrid había tomado el contrato, para cuando dio la noticia mostró el papel en sus manos y lo hizo pedazos.

—No hay trato.

Con la boca más que abierta, Viggo aceptó la derrota, las propiedades le sería inservibles si las compraba, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que dejar a la pareja ir en paz y aceptar de vuelta el dinero; aunque cuando lo pensó bien y consideró que probablemente ella lo habían engañado era demasiado tarde, ya le habían devuelto el dinero y el documento de la venta estaba destruido, se sintió un idiota por no haber podido negociar mejor pero los senos de esa chica lo habían distraído demasiado.

.

.

.

Astrid se llevó de la mano al aun sorprendido Hiccup, al salir de la oficina, ambos se reunieron con Toothless y Stormfly que se alegraron porque la rubia había logrado detener la venta; sin embargo...

—Chicos... ¿me dejan hablar con Hiccup a solas?

—Eh...

—Por supuesto Astrid. —interrumpió Stormfly a su novio antes de que replicara. — ¡Andando Toothless vámonos!

Casi obligándolo, lo hizo poner el auto en marcha para dejar al ex matrimonio aclarar mal entendidos.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme? —preguntó Hiccup tímidamente, aun no comprendía del todo que había pasado.

—Bueno es que...

—Fiu, fiu... ¡preciosa! Contigo si me voy a la cama temprano. —gritaron unos jovencillos que pasaron en unas bicicletas y que empezaron a ladras y jadear como perros.

A Hiccup se le resaltó la vena de la cien por los celos, se quitó la camisa formal de mangas largas que se había puesto, dejándose sólo una playera de color blanco, la camisa se la colocó a su ex esposa para que se cubriera por lo menos una parte de su cuerpo.

Astrid se cohibió con el detalle y se aferró a la camisa así como al calor de él.

—Hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo. —pidió ella.

—Oh... sí.

.

.

Los dos llegaron a un mirador lejos de los pervertidos chicos y en sí de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, en ese momento eran sólo ellos dos y el mar. Astrid con nerviosismo pidió la palabra para decir la verdad, le contó todo, como había sido criada con ideas prejuiciosas acerca de los hombres, como su madre también había quedado obsesionada con la idea de que los hombres eran malos, y la manera en que les sacaban el dinero. Le contó todo. Dejando al final la parte del engaño.

Hiccup, sólo escuchó y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Hiccup... sé que sonará tonto lo que diré, pero perdóname por haberte metido en esta situación. —pidió Astrid esperanzada.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —respondió él con un grito. —¡Me engañaste! ¡por mi dinero! ¡Casi pierdo todo por ti y tus engaños! Para no ir a la cárcel...Cuando yo... yo... no quería nada más que amarte.—trató de contener su ira.

—Hiccup...—susurró Astrid dolida. —Si acusarme con las autoridades te hace sentir mejor puedes hacerlo.

—No hagas dramas de princesa... sabes que no puedo hacerlo y por eso lo dices.

Astrid agachó la cabeza sintiendo que aunque dijera la verdad ya nadie le creería.

—Déjame compensarte entonces... si tú quieres, retomemos de nuevo nuestra relación, —Pidió tomando su mano, mostrando su yo real, la que rogaba porque la perdonara.

— ¿Perdonarte? —dijo él como si hubiera leído su mente. — ¡Olvídalo! Me voy...

Se soltó de su mano para alejarse lentamente dejando a la atónita Astrid con la mano extendida y la otra aferrándose a su camisa. Después del shock inicial y de que Hiccup desapareciera de su vista, se permitió sollozar; las lágrimas se salían por si solas dejando a la vista todo su dolor a flote, el no haber confiado plenamente en él había dejado como resultado que perdiera al único hombre que probablemente nunca la engañaría.

Ya no lo tenía a él, ese había sido el precio de su inseguridad y sus prejuicios. Sólo le quedaba aquella camisa que Hiccup gentilmente le había ofrecido, a menos de que él regresara sólo para quitársela.

— ¡Oye!

La columna vertebral se le irguió al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su ex marido detrás de ella. Aun llorosa se giró a él, viendo que este tenía una expresión indiferente hacia ella.

¿La camisa? ¿Es posible?

Con dolor, se quitó lo único que pensó que podía conservar de él, y tal parece que sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas cuando Hiccup la tomó y de nueva cuenta se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella.

Con dignidad aceptó su rechazo y desprecio, era lo único que merecía después de haber sido tan cínica con él.

—¡oye!...

De nuevo la llamó.

Alzó su vista para ver que Hiccup se había girado un poco para verla, luego, le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Es broma... sólo quería darte un poquito de tu propia medicina.

Ella alzó una ceja confundida. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir?

Hiccup volvió con ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Tal vez esté loco, pero aun te sigo amando. —confesó tímidamente haciendo que el corazón de Astrid se agitara por la indescriptible emoción que sintió en el pecho.

—¿qué?... —preguntó incrédula.

—Que... pfff... bueno... yo... es que... yo... no puedo dejarte ir. Me daba cuenta cuando tu verdadero yo salía a la luz, esa chica que tanto me gusta; te distingo de inmediato cuando actúas diferente. —señaló su atuendo. —Eso sí,...no imaginaba que fueras una estafadora... de hecho no creía siquiera que alguien viviera de eso, yo pensé que eras una espía o algo por el estilo.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, tratando de no reír por la inocencia de Hiccup.

—Y cualquiera me diría idiota, pero no puedo dejarte ir, porque a pesar de todo, me has demostrado que sientes algo por mí... ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas...te amo Hiccup. —contestó Astrid esperanzada. —Quise engañarte, jugar a la gran estafadora y robar todo tu dinero, pero perdí... Me enamoré de ti,... eres lo que sólo creía que existían dentro de las fantasías, eres diferente a los demás.

—Es suficiente para mi...ven aquí...

Hiccup la tomó de los brazos y la impulso hacia ella para besarla con ansias, siendo correspondido por Astrid quien se aferró a él del cabello para impulsarlo más hacia ella y no terminar aquel beso.

—Por favor, promete que dejarás lo de los engaños. —susurró él cerca de sus labios cuando ambos necesitaron tomar aliento.

—No lo haré nunca más... confío plenamente en ti... haré lo que sea que esté en mi para que tú puedas recuperar la confianza en mí.

—No me importaría hacer las paces con mucho sexo. —ofreció Hiccup volviendo a su labios, sintiendo como el calor de su esposa pasó por todo su rostro.

Al separarse de ella la vio completamente enrojecida. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué dices?

—Mmm... claro...—aceptó está como un tómate. —Sólo... si... me... enseñas.

—¿Eh? ¿Ósea que no mentías con lo de ser primeriza?

—¡No! Eso es verdad... me estaba conservando para una persona muy especial. —aclaró Astrid con las mejillas infladas.

—¿Y yo soy esa persona especial? —preguntó Hiccup juguetonamente.

Astrid asintió enrojecida. —¿Y bien... lo hacemos ya?

—No aquí, mi lady... ¿qué te parece si primero vamos a comer...?—rio Hiccup, no quería apresurar nada, quería que Astrid sintiera confianza.

—Está bien. —aceptó esta complacida.

En seguida Hiccup le volvió a poner su camisa encima para evitar que cualquier pervertido la viera con descaro. Pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y juntos se encaminaron hacia un lugar nuevo, para comenzar con fase de las "paces"

—Oye... ¿dijiste que con tus habilidades tenías comida gratis?

—Si, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial?

—La fosa del dragón, siempre hay fila en espera...

—Oh, no hay problema, fui ahí hace un par de semanas,

—¡no te creo!

—Sí, si quieres ir puedo conseguir entrar ahí... al cabo tengo este vestido puesto.

— ¿Tendrás que mostrar tus atributos?

—Tal vez un poquitín..

—Eh... mejor pedimos servicio a domicilio.

—Como quieras...

Muy lejos de la encantadora pareja, una mujer había observado todo lo ocurrido. Valka no se había desapegado del todo de su hija, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, cuando Hiccup le gritó pensó que sería el fin, pero después de haber visto al muchacho dando vueltas del otro lado mirador, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que temer, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a lado de su hija, porque realmente la amaba.

Con Astrid feliz a lado de un buen hombre, ella siguió su propio camino, escuchar por primera vez a su corazón, el cual le decía que aunque no pareciera, ella también había dado con su pareja ideal.

.

.

Los golpes en la puerta del hotel, hicieron a Stoick levantarse de la cama, pensando que era servicio al cuarto, fue a atenderla, más grande fue su sorpresa, más no satisfactorio, al ver a Valka parada seductoramente frente a él, llevando ese vestido negro con la que había visto noches atrás.

—Tenías razón, vengo de hacer lo correcto...¿Se puede?

¿A quién engañaba? Por más que Stoick quiso hacerse el macho, se doblegó ante la presencia de la mujer.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó infantilmente después de que la dejó entrar.

—Sí, tú...—coqueteó Valka acercándose demasiado a su rostro. —Eres igual que los demás Stoick, pero también diferente...

El hombre tragó saliva.

—¿Ah... sí?

—¿Y si tú quieres... podemos retomar lo nuestro?

—Ay, dioses... ¿es enserio? —se empezó a acalorar Stoick, más cuando Valka afirmó con su cabeza. — ¡Está bien! —aceptó rápidamente. — ¡Pero dejarás los engaños! Trabajaremos de manera honesta.

—Claro, estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando también prometas que nunca me engañarás, porque recuerda... si una linda chica se te insinúa, ella puede estar trabajando para mí.

—No hay problema con eso querida, me quedó claro...—dijo Stoick nervioso pero a la vez ansioso. —¡es un trato!

La tomó de la mano cerrando el pacto, acto seguido la llevó a la cama con él para poder recostarla y posicionarse arriba de ella, Valka parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Ahora no te quedarás dormida? —preguntó él sonrientemente.

—No tengo sueño. —aclaró Valka llevándolo a sus labios, para por fin consumir un matrimonio que a partir de entonces ya no sería falso.

.

.

Meses después.

 _"Querida mamá._

 _Espero que estés bien, yo lo estoy, Hiccup también está bien, es increíble, juntos estamos haciendo mejoras en el bar, claro que él no quiere que me desconcentre demasiado de la escuela, me gusta estudiar mucho biología marina, ahora de verdad si puedo ayudar a las tortugas de mar, y sí tengo demasiada tarea, lo bueno que Hiccup me ayuda._

 _Si no estás muy ocupada, me gustaría reunirme contigo, para saber qué has hecho, ¿qué onda con Stoick? Aun me cuesta trabajo reconocer que ahora si es mi padrastro, ¡qué horror! En fin, son tus gustos y él... debe tener lo suyo, como tú lo dices con mi Hiccup... que él es el mejor de todos. ¡y ya deja de preguntar! No, aun no eres abuela,... dame tiempo Hiccup y yo apenas llevamos pocos meses de casados y quiero terminar la escuela primero, aunque quien sabe, tal vez un día y te sorprenda. En fin, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para poder recibir una de tus cartas, y que eso que me dijiste que era muy importante hacer por fin se resuelva._

 _Te extraño mamá._

 _Te quiere Astrid._

Valka dobló en dos la carta que su hija había mandado días atrás, junto a esta le envió una fotografía, donde Hiccup y ella estaban sentados en la arena de la playa que estaba cerca del bar; a leguas se veían que esos dos eran felices.

— _Mi amor... te amo dulzura...eres la mujer más bella_

Acomodó rápidamente la carta y la fotografía de nuevo en su sobre al escuchar el walkie talkie, se centró de nuevo en su misión para divisar con unos binoculares el panorama donde el mejor compañero que pudo haber conseguido, Stoick, estaba con otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer, si no con Gothi, su antigua mentora.

—O Stark... eres tan lindo.

Valka sonrió complacida al ver que Gothi había caído irremediablemente con su marido, un muy buen estafador; la venganza sería muy dulce.

Fin.


	19. Escena eliminada

También maratón para esta XDD, espero les guste. tómense su tiempo

.

.

 **Escena eliminada**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Los agitados suspiros en la habitación se fueron pausando poco a poco, en una cama individual estaba una exhausta pareja, que apenas recuperaba el aliento después de una intensa actividad que duró horas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hiccup aun encima de ella, levantando un poco de su cuerpo para darle espacio para respirar.

Astrid se encontraba aún demasiado agitada, tanto que le costaba respirar, era normal ya que había sido su primera vez. Sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza tratando de respirar sólo por la nariz.

—Fue... fue... muy... extraño. —confesó muy confundida.

—Vaya... muchas gracias.

—Lo siento. —Rió ella apenada.

—Descuida... es normal, que no te de pena. —aconsejó el risueño Hiccup, tratando de contener la risa.

Lo mismo pasaba con Astrid estaba tan avergonzada que se cubrió con sus manos el rostro, pero Hiccup pronto las retiró para besarla de nuevo. Ella se aferró a él, haciendo que nuevo se recostara encima de ella. Cuando se separaron, Hiccup se acostó en su pecho acurrucándose para descansar, algo que no se le dificultaría porque su esposa le acariciaba el cabello.

—Y supongo que me tendré que esmerar si quiero tu confianza otra vez. —rio Astrid

—La tienes. —comentó él con los ojos cerrados. —Estaba bromeando con lo que dije en la tarde.

—De cualquier manera quiero compensarte por todas las mentiras que te dije.

—No es necesario, realmente te creo, sé que estás arrepentida; además, nada malo pasó, tenemos nuestra casa, el bar... estamos casados. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? —Hiccup se reincorporó para poder apreciarla mejor.

—Más bien tú... te debo mucho. —insistió Astrid.

Hiccup lo pensó, su querida estafadora no desistiría de hacer méritos para enmendar su error, cosa que para él no era necesario ya que con su forma de ser en ese momento le demostraba cuanto lo quería y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacer algo por mi?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, me mentiste sobre muchas cosas, la más graciosa fue sobre lo de ser una ecologista... y mentiste muy bien sobre el nido de tortugas... me lo creí.

Astrid frunció el ceño sin entender a donde iba la conversación.

— ¿Has considerado estudiar en la universidad algo relacionado a eso?

—Uh... sí... de hecho...—rio. —Antes de que mi madre me dijera la verdad, le había dicho que quería estudiar... biología... —volvió a reír.

—¡Excelente! Porque es lo que quiero que hagas por mi... Mi lady, te pondrás a estudiar, yo me encargaré de todo, así obtendrás el perdón de todo Asgard.

— _Ok...sí tú lo dices_...—pensó Astrid muy sorprendida.

Sin embargo, sonrió al ver a Hiccup muy entusiasmado con la idea, tanto que él mismo estaba casi ideando su plan de estudios, no cabía duda para ella que su esposo era especial y muy diferente a los demás.

.

.

.

.

 **Y colorin colorado este fic se ha terminado también, espero les haya gustado y los que la releyeron. Gracias!**

 **19 de febrero 2017**

 **fic terminado el 6 de Enero 2016**


End file.
